Halloween de amor
by chovitap
Summary: Isabella llevaba una vida normal hasta ahora pero un día llegaron dos hermanos muy peculiares que ocultaban un gran secreto y gracias a esto bella descubre su propio naturaleza
1. Sipnosis

**Halloween de amor**

Nunca pensé que esa noche donde todo el mundo se disfraza para pedir dulces, donde todo ocultan su rostro tras una máscara, esa noche que me vi obligada y llevar a mi pequeña hermana Gabriela, a pedir dulces de casa en casa ya que mi hermano mayor Emmett, no quería ir, tras tocar varias puertas a pedir "dulce o truco", tras miles de puertas en este vecindario, este pueblo, tras una puerta a la que muchos le huían por su aspecto tétrico, pero no eso no ahuyentaba a mi curiosa hermanita, no señor no a Gabriela Swan, ella sin dudarlo dos veces tocó aquel maravillo timbre, el sonido más hermoso ya que anunciaba la llegada de un visitante y que por ende el dueño de casa tenía que abrir la puerta como buen amo de casa que era, quien diría que esa noche de tortura por parte de mi hermana sería recompensada y de qué manera, conociendo al hombre que me robaría el corazón, quien se llevaría hasta mi alma, quien se ganaba cada uno de mis sueños, pensamientos, suspiros, hasta mis peores temores, él fue, es y será siempre TODO para mí, mi mundo, mi vida, el todo y la nada, el que hace latir a mil por hora mi corazón, por el que haría y desharía mi vida, por él yo sería nada si él así lo quisiese, un hombre que no es como todos, único, apasionado, sensual, cuya alma está condenada al igual que la mía en el momento en que nuestros ojos hicieron contacto supe que mi alma ya no era mía sino de él, desde el instante que apareció por esa puerta, todo en mi mundo se vino abajo, él, mi ángel de la noche, dueño de mi alma, mi corazón y mi vida, quien diría que esa noche de Halloween sería la noche en que conocería el amor verdadero puro, pero al mismo tiempo condenado, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y esta es mi historia de amor.


	2. El bosque

**Capítulo 1**

**El bosque**

Era 30 de octubre y mañana sería 31 día de brujas, para mí una pesadilla ya que sería yo quien tendría que llevar a mi pequeña hermana a ir de casa en casa a pedir dulces, mi hermano mayor aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se comporte como un niño pequeño Emmett, no la quiera acompañar ya que él se va a jugar con sus amigotes Jasper y jake quien es mi mejor amigo y hermano de la imperactiva de mi mejor amiga Alice, se van a ir a jugar no se que en la casa de otro de sus amigos, y claro está queda la tonta de bella a cargo de mi pequeña y adorable hermanita Gabriela, no me malinterpreten la adoro, pero es demasiado inquieta, no se va a quedar satisfecha hasta pedir dulces de TODAS las casas de este pequeño pueblo, mis padres Charlie Swan estará patrullando el lugar para evitar cualquier incidente y mi madre Renee se quedará en casa para recibir a los pequeños a pedir dulces, mis mejores amigas Alice y Rosalie Hale que por cierto es la melliza de Jasper, irán de compras, claro a mi no me gusta, pero prefiero ir un millón de veces con ellas que ir con mi hermanita, pero bueno que más da, me toca a mí cuidarla.

-(Gabriela): mira hermanita que me queda mejor este o este (todos me parecen los mismos trajes de princesa)

-(bella): el de la derecha está mejor

-(Gabriela): Mmm… si te haré caso

Llevaba semanas en buscar su dichoso traje, claro está que Alis le confeccionó algunos, quería hacerme uno a mí para hacer juego con el de mi hermana, pero primero muerta antes de ponerme un traje de esos.

-(Renee): bella ven baja a almorzar

-(bella): está bien ahí voy

Mientras iba bajando las escaleras, que por cierto casi me tropiezo, recordaba mi época de vestir para pedir dulces, claro está que no me agradaba mucho la idea, pero era arrastrada por mis mejores amigas, y mi hermano, que por cierto entre unos de los tantos disfraces el que más me dio gracia fue el de Pedro picapiedra.

-(Charlie): y cuál es el chiste bells

-(bella): recordando cuando acá el oso se vistió como Pedro picapiedra

-(Renee): si lo recuerdo, y quería disfrazar a jake de dino

-(Emmett): pero no quiso, es un aburrido

-(bella): como se te ocurre que lo ibas a disfrazar así

-(Emmett): no pues, y la pequeña pelbes tampoco estuvo (se refería a mi)

-(bella): ni ella ni Pablo, pobre de Jasper

-(Emmett): ah la única que si me ayudó fue Rose

-(bella): claro la única que te aguanta tus locuras, la verdad no sé cómo te aguanta oso (ya llevaban 1 mes saliendo como novios)

-(Emmett): porque mi osita me tiene paciencia, no como mi familia, pobre de mí nadie me quiera en esta familia

-(Gabriela): yo si te quiero hermanito oso

-(bella): ay em deja el drama

-(Emmett): a veces pienso que la única que me tiene consideración es Gabriela (e hizo cara de dolido)

-(Renne): oh mi pequeño (si claro pequeño por donde) venga mamá lo consolará

-(Emmett): gracias mami, es buenos saber que te tengo de mi parte

-(bella): oh, mamá no lo apoyes en sus lapsos de bebé

-(Emmett): mírala mami, me ofende e hiere mis sentimientos

-(Renee): ya bebé, bella no molestes a tú hermano

-(bella): oh, genial ni Gabriela que es la más pequeña hace esos dramas

-(Gabriela): pero es que mi hermano oso es especial, y lo ofendiste hermana

-(bella): oh claro ahora la villana soy yo (genial em te voy a matar)

-(Charlie): venga mi bells, yo la consiento a Ud.

-(bella): gracias papito tú si me consideras

-(Gabriela): y claro Gabriela pasa a segundo plano

Todos dijimos oh venga la niña de la casa, y así entre bromas terminamos de almorzar, en la cocina mientras todos ayudábamos a mamá a lavar, secar y poner los platos en su lugar

-(Charlie): extraños los nuevos chicos que se mudaron

-(bella): ¿qué nuevos chicos?

-(Charlie): esta semana se mudaron a la casa que estaba abandonada, al final de la esquina de la casa de los Hale

-(bella): qué raro, pero bueno nuevos vecinos en este vecindario

-(Emmett): bueno espero que sean de nuestra edad para formar equipos y jugar un rato

-(Charlie): sí lo creo

-(Renee): y en qué trabajan sus padres

-(Charlie): viven los dos solos por lo que sé

-(Renee): que extraño, pro bueno la juventud de ahora prefiere vivir solos que con sus padres

-(Charlie): así es

Luego de terminar de limpiar la mesa y la cocina me fui a mi habitación, estaba un poco pensativa con eso de los nuevos vecinos, luego me enteraría del chisme completo en el instituto, nada se escapaba de este pequeño pueblo, pero bueno eso no me importaba ahora, tenía que terminar mi tarea; luego de que la hice, me dispuse a leer, luego me aburrí un tanto y decidí ir a dar un paseo nocturno, bueno ni tanto eran a penas las 6 con algo, así que me puse una chaqueta y mis convers y mi inseparable Ipod, y bajé las escaleras

-(bella): ya vuelvo voy a dar una vuelta

-(Charlie): está bien hija pero no tardes

-(bella): está bien papá

Y así me dispuse a caminar, había algo de movimiento en la calle, la gente daba los últimos toques a sus casas para mañana, todas las viviendas estaban ya casi listas para recibir a muchos niños pidiendo dulces, calabazas, esqueletos, arañas, zombis, brujas, todo tipo de cosas colgaban de las casas, me daba un poco de risa ver la casa de Jésica Stanley, siempre queriendo sobresalir por encima de las otras casas, habían demasiadas cosas, casi ni se podía distinguir la entrada, pero bueno siempre ha sido así, me desvié un poco de mi camino y seguí caminando me adentré por una parte del bosque, la conocía como la palma de mi mano ya que Jake y yo siempre solíamos venir a caminar un rato por aquí, teníamos nuestro sitio o base secreta, era una especie de claro, muy hermoso rodeado de flores, me senté en un tronco que había caído hace años y mi mejor amigo y yo lo usábamos de asiento, me senté en él y me puse mis auriculares, dejé que la música inundara mis sentidos, relajándome, observé le cielo casi negro, el atardecer caída por el oeste, el cielo había adquirido un color hermoso, entre anaranjado y azul, obscuro y claro a la vez, mire hacia el bosque, se veía pacífico más de lo normal, no presté atención a eso, me saqué mis auriculares, me dispuse a escuchar los sonidos de la naturaleza, pero esta no emitía sonido alguno, algo extraño, nada ni si quiera búhos, cigarras, nada de nada, sólo se escuchaba el viento, no le presté atención y me distraje con una barita la cogí y empecé a moverla en la tierra, dibujando nada, solo garabatos, la sábana de la noche cayó, por suerte había traído un pequeña linterna, la encendí, no era que tuviera miedo, al contrario, este lugar me daba mucha paz, sólo para prevenir cualquier animal que se acercase, traté de escuchar algún sonido del bosque pero nada era como si le hubiesen puesto mute a todo una repentina neblina me empezó a rodear, que raro pensé, pero bueno estoy en Forks, seguí viendo al cielo, suspiraba, sonreía, pensaba que si algún día a mi lado estuviera alguien, mi ser amado, tenía pretendientes no lo voy a negar, pero ninguno me llamaba la atención, sentía que les faltaba algo, quizás era muy exigente, pero eso era lo que sentía, no es que pensara que ninguno estuviera a mi altura, nada de eso, pero mi corazón sentía que les faltaba algo, en realidad no se qué era lo que buscaba en ellos en realidad, ni yo misma lo entendía, sólo era algo que mi corazón me decía que esperara al correcto, cuando aparecería quien sabe, solo esperaba que no tardara tanto, sumida en mis pensamientos, no me percaté que la neblina se hacía cada vez más densa, casi no distinguía nada, me levanté miré a mi alrededor, pues sentía que alguien me observaba, pero sólo pude distinguir a un cuervo, con su plumaje negro como la noche, con sus mirada imperturbable sobre mí, me sorprendí la manera como me observaba, como si calculara cada uno de mis movimientos, me empecé a acercar a aquella ave, algo de ella me intrigaba, estuve a unos metros de distancia, su mirada era penetrante, no me asustaba al contrario me llamaba mucho la atención, quise acercarme más, pero esta salió volando, la observé mientras se alejaba, eso era lo que tenía que hacer ahora alejarme y regresar a mi casa; emprendí mi caminata a mi casa, guiándome por la linterna, había estrellas alumbrando ese manto infinito de cielo, seguí mi caminata, salí del bosque, y llegué a mi casa.

-(Renee): hija la cena ya está lista

-(bella): está bien mamá, me voy a duchar, me cambio de ropa y bajo

-(Renee): bien hija, mientras tanto esperamos a que llegue tú padre

-(bella): ok ma

Subí las escaleras, entré a mi habitación, abrí la ventana, al asomarme en esta, me percaté que al otro lado de la calle, había alguien parado mirando hacia mi casa, no podía distinguir quién era, pero lo poco que la luz le daba, pude apreciar que era un hombre, alto, de una buena compostura, su rostro no lo podía apreciar, mi celular empezó a sonar, me alejé de la ventana, cuando me asomé de nuevo, esa persona ya no estaba

-(Alice): bells, nos tienes que acompañar a comprar algo para que luzcas mañana

-(bella): no gracias alis, solo voy a acompañar a mi hermana a pedir dulces, no tengo que llevar puesto algo especial

-(Alice): ay que aburrida bella, aunque sea déjame escoger tu ropa ¿sí?

-(bella): vuelvo y te repito alis solo voy a cuidar de Gabriela nada más

-(Alice): de todas formas bells mañana es Halloween y tienes que llevar algo especial puesto, además está el hecho de que el lunes es la fiesta en el instituto de Halloween y tú aún no te decides que llevar

-(bella): (sí la fiesta se retrasó un poco, debido a que la organizadora se había ido de viaje o eso era lo que se decía) sabes muy bien que no pienso asistir

-(Alice): y tú piensas que yo me voy a quedar tranquila mientras tú te quedas en tú casa aburriéndote

-(bella): sí, y no, alis sabes que me pondré a leer u rato, o saldré a caminar por ahí

-(Alice): y tú que dijiste con esa pobre excusa me convenció

-(bella): alis

-(Alice): nada de alis, irás a la fiesta sí o sí

-(bella): no tengo otra opción ¿no?

-(Alice): no, tú decides por las buenas o por las malas

-(bella): como siempre obtienes lo que quieres

-(Alice): claro

-(bella): está bien, pero ya sabes nada de trajes ostentosos

-(Alice): no te preocupes, nada de eso, solo un vestido

-(bella): bueno, quien puede decirte que no

-(Alice): nadie, no ha nacido aquel quien me lleva la contra

-(bella): es cierto, pero bueno cuando nos vamos de compras

-(Alice): eso ya está bells

-(bella): ¿qué?

-(Alice): bells, parece que no me conocieras, hoy compramos todo para el lunes

-(bella): a veces me das miedo alis

-(Alice): no es para tanto

-(bella): bueno mi querida alis, me tengo que ir a bañar, para bajar a cenar, nos vemos

-(Alice): ok, adiós bells

Esto era más que obvio alis, ya tenía todo planeado, como era de esperarse, me fui a duchar, bajé a cenar, y me dispuse a dormir.

Caminaba por el bosque, era de día, los rayos del sol alumbraban todo a su paso, sentía una paz enorme, llegaba al claro, estaba rodeada de rosas, todas de un color hermoso, sus pétalos eran tersos, despedían un olor delicioso, me dejé llevar por esa paz, armonía que este lugar me daba, ahora no era los rayos del sol los que alumbraban mi claro, era la luz de la luna, esta noche se veía más hermosa que nunca, mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, era como si ansiaba la llegada de alguien, sentía que alguien se acercaba por detrás, no era alguien malvado, al contrario, era como si todo mi ser, lo llamaba, deseaba y añoraba estar alrededor de sus brazos, que era este sentimiento, no lo entendía, era extraño, y mágico a la vez, los pasos se hicieron más cercanos, de repente mi vi rodeada de unos brazos fuertes, me sentía completa, protegida entre esos brazos, mi ser completo se dejó embargar por nuevos sentimientos

-(voz): has estado esperando mucho tiempo

-(bella): no, recién acabo de llegar

-(voz): Mmm… pues yo te he esperado toda mi vida (esa voz, que me hacía delirar, añorar, suspirar, delirar, el dueño de aquel armoniosa voz, quien ahora sin él mi vida no tendría sentido)

-(bella): pues ahora aquí me tienes, ahora y para siempre, para toda la eternidad

-(voz): me parece muy poco tiempo la eternidad

-(bella): no lo creo, nos amaremos más allá del tiempo y de la vida misma

-(voz): te amo mi ángel de la luz

-(bella): te amo mi ángel de la noche

Cuando mi giraba para observar su rostro, me desperté agitada, mi corazón palpitaba mucho, me preguntaba qué habría significado ese sueño.


	3. Dulce o truco

**Capítulo 2**

**Dulce o truco**

Luego de que tuve aquel extraño sueño, me fui a duchar, y bajé a desayunar, luego salí a correr un rato, llegué hasta el final de la esquina, me quedé observando la casa que estaba "abandonada" y que ahora era habitada, aunque a mí me seguía pareciendo abandonada, me la quedé observando por unos minutos más preguntándome quiénes serán sus ocupantes ahora

-(Rose): así que tú también tienes intriga por saber quiénes se mudaron ahí-dijo la voz de rose

-(bella): rose, me diste un susto de muerte

-(Rose): ups, yo también tengo curiosidad por saber quiénes se mudaron ahí

-(bella): cómo así no los has visto

-(Rose): no, sólo vi cuando llegó la mudanza, cuando bajaron las cosas, y luego cuando llegó un auto negro, que por cierto es muy elegante

-(bella): y no viste sus ocupantes

-(Rose): no, simplemente metieron el carro al garaje, y luego nada

-(bella): qué raro

-(rose): sí, pero bueno luego los conoceremos; ahora hablemos de cosas más interesantes

-(bella): como ¿qué?

-(rose): ya sabes, un pajarito por ahí me contó que aceptaste ir al baile

-(bella): y ese pajarito tiene nombre y apellido Alice Cullen

-(rose): sí ese merito

-(bella): y qué pasa sobre eso

-(rose): bueno que debemos ponernos de acuerdo para maquillarte, arreglarte, y peinarte

-(bella): rose solo es cosa de ponerme el dichoso vestido y los zapatos

-(rose): (su cara era todo un poema, pareciera como si la hubiese ofendido) que alis no te escuche decir eso

-(bella): rose pero Uds. saben que eso de ser toda una adolescente normal no se me da

-(rose): sí lo sé, pero es un baile Bella, quien quita y ahí conozcas a tú príncipe azul

-(bella): si claro rose, como si no conociera a todos del instituto

-(rose): es increíble que entre tantos pretendientes ninguno te guste

-(bella): ni tantos rose

-(rose): estás bromeando ¿cierto?

-(bella): rose que exageradas son tú y alis

-(rose): no lo somos, tienes una lista muy larga, y la mayoría no son unos perdedores como Erick o Mike

-(bella): jei, tampoco los ofendas, no es eso, es solo que siento que les falta algo

-(rose): y ese algo es ¿?

-(bella): ni yo misma lo sé

-(rose): ay Bella, que frustrante, desperdiciando tú juventud así y no aprovechando para tener un novio

-(bella): estoy esperando al correcto

-(rose): Mmm… esa espera si está volviendo muy larga bells

-(bella): quien sabe si el que he estado esperando toda mi vida ya haya aparecido

-(rose): no me digas que conociste a alguien

-(bella): (a decir verdad me estaba acordando de mi extraño sueño) no ha nadie, pero quien quita y sea alguno de los nuevos vecinos

-(rose): puede ser, pero bueno volviendo al tema del baile, con quién piensas ir

-(bella): con Uds. obvio

-(rose): no me refiero a eso

-(bella): y entonces

-(rose): a un chico Bella

-(bella): ah eso, pues iré sola

-(rose): ay bella, solo acepta alguna de las invitaciones de los chicos y ya, luego de que hagas tú entrada lo dejas y ya

-(bella): eres muy cruel eh rose

-(rose): puede ser pero así me quieres y mi oso también

-(bella): si eso ya lo sé

-(rose): mira, ya que te complicas tanto la vida por qué no vas con jake o Jasper

-(bella): creo que Jasper ira con la duende o ¿no?

-(rose): sí eso creo, pero te queda Jake

-(bella): quizás ya haya invitado a alguien más

-(rose): no lo creo, de todas formas déjame comprobar

-(bella): ¿ah?

-(rose): sí… jake… si estoy bien… gracias… te llamaba para preguntarte sí ya has invitado a alguien al baile… si claro estoy interesada en ti, ya quisieras…. Muy gracioso… no ya en serio dime… ah que bueno… y por qué no le dices a bella (la quería matar)… no creo que te diga que no… sí estoy segura… ash jake confía en mi… por qué no la llamas ahorita… no estoy con ella bobo, es que quiero saber que te dice, obvio luego me cuentas…. Si ok espero tu llamada

-(bella): qué acabas de hacer

-(rose): buscándote una pareja de baile

-(bella): pe—no dije más porque fue interrumpida por el sonido de mi celular

-(rose): mira ve contesta

-(bella): sí diga

-(jake): bells, como estás

-(bella): yo bien y tú jake

-(jake): muy bien, oye quería preguntarme algo

-(bella): aja dime (ya sabía dónde iba)

-(jake): quería saber si ya tienes con quién ir al baile

-(bella): no, iré sola ¿por qué?

-(jake): que bien

-(bella): ¿por qué?

-(jake): este quiero decir… Mmm… (JACOB CULLEN ¿NERVIOSO?) Querrías ir al baile conmigo

-(bella): bueno, no hay problema

-(jake): (pude escuchar del otro lado de la línea un siii pro pudo haber sido mi imaginación) genial, entonces te paso recogiendo eso de las 8 y media

-(bella): está bien

-(jake): ok, hasta luego bells

-(bella): bye

-(rose): ¿y?

-(bella): te saliste con la tuya

-(rose): como siempre, espera tengo una llamada, ¿quién podrá ser?... sí dime… oh genial… si cálmate jake… sí ya, ya… cualquiera pensaría que te gusta bella… ¿jake?... pensé que me habías colgado… ok adiós

-(bella): ¿rose? (¿cómo se le ocurría preguntar eso?

-(rose): qué, pro si es cierto, no soy la única que lo he pensado, todos piensan igual, inclusive Edward antes de irse de aquí, pensaba lo mismo

Edward era el otro hermano de Alice y Jake, se fue al exterior a estudiar Literatura en una universidad pagada, se fue hace casi dos años, fue doloroso para la familia verlo marcharse del pueblo, pero era lo mejor para Edward, yo pensaba que estaba enamorada de él, pero no fue así, nunca tuvimos nada, ni siquiera un primer beso nada de nada, pero por algo pasan los cosas o ¿no?

-(bella): ash, Edward pensaba eso, me lo hubiese comentado (éramos muy unidos, Jake y Edward son como mis hermanos, claro incluyéndolo a Jasper)

-(rose): como te lo iba a decir si sentía celos

-(bella): ¿celos?

-(rose): eh, no nada olvídalo

-(bella): ya dijiste algo ahora sueltas todo

-(rose): en serio no es nada

-(bella): bueno, está bien, voy a seguir corriendo, nos vemos en la noche

-(rose): ok

Empecé a correr de nuevo, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a aquella extraña casa, no sé si fue mi imaginación pero vi como una de las cortinas se movía, quizás el vecino se asomó, bueno eso no importaba, ahora lo que me daba vueltas en la cabeza era eso de CELOS, pero de qué, quizás por qué pasaba más tiempo con jake que con Ed, pero era porque él a veces se alejaba de nosotros, quien sabe jamás puede entender esa actitud de él, hasta hubo un tiempo en el que Jake y Ed se alejaron, nunca me dijeron el motivo, sólo lo dejaron pasar, ah mejor olvido eso y sigo corriendo, me volvía adentrar al bosque por donde suelo ir con jake, me encantaba venir por aquí me recordaba mi época de cuando éramos niños y solíamos jugar por aquí, nos divertíamos tanto jugando, contando historias, o simplemente veníamos a caminar, ahora corría entre los árboles, admirando la belleza de ellos, la naturaleza puede a veces atraparte en medio de su vibrante armonía, dejé que mis pulmones se llenaran de aquel aire puro, mis pasos me volvieron a guiar al prado, me senté de nuevo en aquel tronco, y medité sobre muchas cosas y a la vez simplemente admiraba la belleza de aquel y extraño bosque, era algo enigmático, cosa que me agrada, no soy de las personas que les gusta lo "normal" me gustan las cosas que son fuera de lo común, quizás por eso aún no me he enamorada, siempre he buscado más, algo que sobresalga en los chicos, algo que simplemente me atrape en su mirada, que me deje anonadada al tan punto de hacerme olvidar hasta de mi nombre, un amor que va más allá de lo normal, que supere hasta mis propias expectativas, era extraño lo sé, pero qué más da, soñar no cuesta nada ¿no?, cuando me levanté y di la vuelta, me percaté que aquel extraño cuervo de la vez pasada estaba ahí de nuevo, me observaba con una mirada tan penetrante y curiosa, como si quisiera averiguar algo de mí, que locuras estoy pensando, un animal que quiera saber algo de mí, me reí de mis propios pensamientos y seguí con mi camino de regreso a casa, tenía que estar "lista" para esta noche, aww, que pereza y flojera pero toca hacer de niñera de mi pequeña y adorable hermanita, luego de salir del bosque, pasé de nuevo por aquella casa, pude distinguir una sombra moviéndose atrás de las cortinas, pero fue algo rápido, quizás haya sido mi imaginación, seguí mi caminar hasta mi casa, ya tenían todo listo, los dulces, las calabazas, bah que tontería, subí a ducharme y cambiarme, mi ropa ya estaba lista, todo revisada por mi querida y estimada amiga Alice Cullen, la noche llegó más rápido de lo que pensé, mi adorable hermanita ya estaba lista y preparada para pedir dulces, mientras yo estaba toda enfurruñada por hace esto.

-ya hermanita estás lista, ya me quiero ir- esa era la dulce voz de mi adorable hermanita

-si en unos instantes bajo-respondí de la mejor manera posible, ya que no estaba de los mejores ánimos que digamos

Bajé las escaleras de forma pesada y lenta, como si fuera al peor lugar del mundo, claro mi pequeña hermana estaba de lo más contenta con su traje de, esperen que era eso

-de qué se supone que estás disfrazada-a decir verdad mi mente trabajó a mil por hora recordando alguna princesa de algún cuento que se vistiera de esa manera

-pues es un estilo "Alice Cullen"-genial, espeté ahora mi adorable hermanita se le pegó eso de mi querida amiga, su traje era algo fuera de lo común pero que digo estamos hablando de Alice Cullen, su traje consistía en un vestido de color pastel que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y debajo de este unas mallas ¿mallas? Alis, sus zapatitos eran de un pequeño pero muy distinguido taconcito, claro está que no podía faltar su tiara que también era algo fuera de lo común ni siquiera encuentro palabras para describirla, en su manitos llevaba un bolso de ¿D&G?

-Gabriela de dónde sacaste ese bolso-que yo recuerde ni mi madre ni yo teníamos ese bolso, esperen yo ya he visto ese bolso…

-pues me lo regaló Rose, me dijo que tenía que saber combinar y no mezclar-claro otra loca de la moda, contagió a mi hermanita

-nada se le escapa a mi osita-(sí, hermanito cuando te cases con ella y te lleve de compras te darás cuenta de que "nada se le escapa")

Ignorando todos los comentarios en casa de que adorable se ve, de parte de mis amigos, hermano y mi madre, bueno pude escuchar como mi padre antes de que bajara yo le dijera AH MI ADORABLE PRINCESITA, y luego de una sesión fotográfica, un video, y de que mi hermano le haga prometer que esa princesa ya tiene su príncipe osea el mismo, y luego de un sinfín de no descuides a tú hermana, y luego de muchos sí mamá, nos retiramos de la casa, para empezar mi pequeña tortura, ir de casa en casa a pedir dulces, claro me tuve con topar con algunos que me dijeran NO ESTAS GRANDECITA COMO PARA PEDIR DULCES, solo tuve que dar una breve sonrisa, y decir QUE GRACIOSO, y ganarme unas risillas por parte de Gabriela, recorrimos todo el vecindario, claro está comenzamos con las casas más alejadas, para luego internarnos en nuestra zona, llegamos a la casa de mi "entrañable amiga" nótese el sarcasmo

-pero miren que adorable princesita tenemos aquí-esa era la voz chillona de Jessica Stanley, que por cierto estaba vestida como de zo… ok, dejaba poco a la imaginación

-gracias Jessica-mi hermanita no le pudo hacer mejor cara, la verdad no le agradaba en absoluto hasta ella siendo tan pequeña se daba cuenta lo hipócrita que era

-y no vas a decir nada de mi vestido-ahí va quieren que todos le digan QUE HERMOSA TE VES, bah como si Gabriela fuera a decir eso

-ah, oh lo siento me distraje recordando que vi un vestido igualito en una tienda de rebajas-la cara de Jessica era todo un poema, no se lo podía creer que una niña de 10 años se diera cuenta

-oh, no querida este vestido es súper caro me lo trajeron hace poco de París

-París y la que cruza-me reí por el comentario de mi pequeña hermana

-que dijiste pequeña

-no, nada que, qué hermoso está

-gracias, ten aquí están tus dulces

-gracias

Luego de eso, nos fuimos a las siguientes casas

-mira que rebajarte por unos dulces he ¿Gabriela?

-que, dulces son dulces, y no importa decir una que otra mentirilla ¿no?

-no, ven vamos que ya casi estamos llegando a nuestra cuadra, y al final de ésta estaba mi destino y pronto lo iba a descubrir.


	4. Gracias Gabriela

**Capítulo 3**

**Gracias Gabriela**

Seguimos de casa en casa, hasta llegar a la nuestra obvio Gabriela pidió dulces en nuestra propia casa, claro está que le dieron sus chocolates favoritos, bah a mí ni un bombón me dieron porque según mi madre ya estaba muy crecidita o que no habían muchos dulces, dejando eso de lado seguimos avanzando hasta llegar a la casa de rose

-mira a quién tenemos aquí a mi linda pupila-una muy alegre alis de ver a su "pupila"

-sí alis mira que bien me quedó todo, acaso no estoy ¿hermosa?-esto es la versión de mini rose

-obvio mi princesita, estás muy hermosa-una muy orgullosa rose, de ver que tenía una seguidora

-claro si eso es de familia-y ahora era Emmett

-sí hermanito, bueno y dónde están mis dulces

-aquí mi princesita-ahora hablaba Jasper-sí todos estaban en la casa de Rose

-sonríe bells, pareciera que estás en medio de una tortura-un muy contento Jake

-sí, claro como tú no es que ha tenido que aguantar caminar horas, y recibir burlas por NO ESTAS ALGO GRANDECITA PARA PEDIR DULCES

-bueno eso es cierto querida hermanita

-cállate em o si no quiere que tú Wii pague las consecuencias

-jajaja bien callado que te dejaron-ese fue Jasper

-bueno mi querida hermanita eso ha sido todo ¿no?

-acaso tú estás loca

-¿ah?

-aún falta una casa

-¿cuál?

-esa, dah-señalando la casa de los vecinos

-uy, princesita ahí si te fallaron, no hemos visto a nadie en esa casa, ni siquiera algo de movimiento-comentó Jake

-no si hay alguien, de seguro se están haciendo los dormidos, a esta princesita nadie le niega unos dulces

-sí tú lo dices-una muy optimista alis

-vamos hermana

Y así me llevó a rastras a la siguiente casa, se pudo escuchar un BUENA SUERTE por parte de los chicos, a lo que mi hermana solo dio una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa, me estaba llevando arrastras hacia esa casa, la verdad si dieran un premio a la casa más tétrica en Halloween de seguro esa casa se la llevaría y lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera estaba adornada con algo de la fecha, al contrario no tenía nada, pero había algo que la hacía lucir tétrica, pero tenía una enorme curiosidad de saber quiénes la habitaban, no sabía que era esto que sentía pero había algo que me halaba a aquella casa

-mira bells si creo que hay alguien ahí-me señaló una ventana de la parte de arriba de la casa, vimos como se movió una sombra

-pues te tocará probar suerte Gaby

-está bien

Llegamos hasta el portal de la misma, y mi adorable hermanita empezó a tocar el timbre, pero vi como se removía, estaba algo inquieta

-Gaby ¿qué tienes?

-bells, es que

-es que ¿qué?-me estaba preocupando

Me hizo señas para que me agachara y me susurró al oído

-me dieron ganas de ir al baño

-pero vamos a la casa de rose

-no, creo poder aguantar

Seguimos tocando la puerta, pero nadie nos atendía, tocamos el timbre, no se oía nada adentro

-Gaby creo que no hay nadie, ven vamos

-mira, espera

De repente se escucharon unos pasos detrás de la puerta, una ráfaga de viento pasó y mis cabellos se alborotaron haciendo que se vinieran a mi cara, impidiéndome la vista, sentí como abrieron la puerta, pero no tenía nada de visión

-dulce o truco-dijo Gaby, claro se estaba haciendo pis pero no se le pudo olvidar pedir sus dulces

Intentaba poner mis cabellos hacia atrás pero estos estaban más rebeldes que nunca

-pero que hermosa princesa, ten-mi corazón dio dos vuelcos, dejó de latir, latió más rápido acaba de escuchar la voz más hermosa que jamás haya podido escuchar en todos estos años, seguí batallando con mi cabello, hasta que por fin pude ponerlo hacia atrás, cuando pude tener una mejor vista, casi se me caen los ojos de las cuencas, era el ser más bello e irreal que haya visto, era alto, algo musculoso no tanto como mi hermano o jake, ni poco como Jasper, pero podía divisar que tenía lo suyo, cara perfilada, labios algo carnosos que te invitaban a besarlos, cabello negro como la noche, y sus ojos, azules y de una profundidad como el mar, me quedé enganchada con esos ojos, mi vista, mi mundo, mi vida, todo mi ser se quedaron prendados de ese par de océanos, esto era un sueño o algo por el estilo, si era así no quería despertar

-¿bells?-la voz inocente de mi hermana me sacó de mi ensoñación

-es-teee—lo siento-genial ahora quedé como una reverenda tonta

Mi pequeña hermana me miraba con sus dos adorables ojos verdes como los de mi madre, su mirada era apremiante y demandante, y a la vez de súplica, Shit me había olvidado que quería ir al baño

-este, disculpa, se que sonará algo raro, pero crees que podrías prestarme tú baño

-claro por supuesto, por aquí

-gracias-se hizo a un lado, cuando pasé cerca de él, pude percatarme que tenía un aroma muy varonil, recién me percaté que llevaba una camisa, chaqueta y pantalones negros

-disculpa, las molestias

-no hay problema, mira al fondo a la derecha hay un baño

-gracias, ven Gaby

-no te preocupes bells, no me voy a perder, se ir al baño solita ¿recuerdas?

-este, bueno sí- iba dando saltitos estilo ALICE CULLEN, sabía lo que estaba pensando, DIOS NOTA MENTAL NO DEJARLA JUNTAR MÁS NUNCA CON ALIS

-otra vez gracias por prestarnos tú baño, y disculpa la intromisión

-no hay problema, todo por ayudar a una damisela en apuros

-este gracias-su mirada era algo perturbarte, pero no inquietante, bueno algo, me observaba que sentía que me estaba atravesando el alma y desvistiendo mi espíritu, yo lo miraba de la misma manera, nuestras miradas eran algo intensas, no le pude bajar la miraba había algo, que algo TODO en él que me llamaba

-y bueno te ha gustado el barrio-quise romper esa rara conexión que estábamos teniendo

-sí a decir verdad, es muy agradable

-oh, qué bien, me alegra que te haya gustado el barrio

-es muy tranquilo, y pacífico

.sí es cierto, demasiado diría yo

-a qué te refieres

-bueno, nada interesante pasa por aquí

-oh, es algo aburrido entonces

-no es eso, como explicarlo, tiene sus pro y sus contras, no digo que no me guste vivir aquí porque estaría mintiendo, me agrada mi vida aquí, ya que es en este lugar donde crecí e hice mi vida, pero a veces algo nuevo e interesante que pase en ella no me molestaría

-ah, quizás algo interesante ocurra en tú vida

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a nada en lo absoluto-me volvió a mirar con esos ojos profundos, me dejé atrapar de nuevo por aquella mirada, no sé si fue mi imaginación pero vi como se me acercaba y mi cuerpo reaccionó al suyo sin darme cuenta, ambos nos empezamos a mover como si fuéramos imanes arrastrados por su fuerza de atracción, ahora estábamos a escasos centímetros, su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, podía sentir su aliento, su ser, pero alguien vino y rompió nuestra pequeña burbuja

-bells ya está todo, ahora si vámonos

Nos alejamos lo más rápido que pudimos, como si ahora fuéramos imanes que se repelen, me sonrojé a más no poder

-este bueno sí, ven, gracias de nuevo por todo…_y entendió lo que quería decir

-Damon, Damon Salvatore

-sí, gracias Damon y disculpa las molestias

-ay, pero que maleducada es mi hermana, yo soy Gabriela Swan, y ella es Isabella Swan, pero le gusta que le digan Bella

-mucho gusto Bella, me dio su mano y me dio un beso en ella- me volví a sonrojar a más no poder, mi adorable hermanita soltó una pequeña risita, de repente sentí que algo vibraba, Shit ese era mi celular

-sí diga- estaba tan ida que no vi de quien se trataba

-princesa dónde están-esa era la voz de un muy preocupado Jasper

-en la casa de Damon

-¿ah? ¿Damon?

-ah, tú nuevo vecino

-oh, ya bueno…. Espera qué hacen ahí

-ya les contamos, ya vamos para allá

-ok-Luego de eso colgó

-ven Gaby creo que estamos en problemas

-¿estamos?

-sí, tú y to

-y ¿eso?

-creo que porque nos desaparecimos, ven dale las gracias a Damon y vámonos

-bueno está bien, Damon gracias por todo, y sí quieres saber más de mi hermana, no dudes en preguntarme todo lo que quieras- QUE ACABABA DE DECIR

-oh, gracias-nos regaló una hermosa sonrisa

-de nada

LA VOY A MATAR, DE CUANDO ACÁ MI ADORABLE HERMANA SE HA VUELTO UNA CAZAMENTERA

-y bueno gracias por todo Damon, un gusto conocerte

-no al contrario el gusto ha sido todo mío

Así salimos de su casa, me volví a quedar sin aliento cuando mostró una pequeña pero hipnotizante sonrisa

Empezamos nuestra caminata hasta la casa de Rose, pero no pude quitar mi mirada de aquella puerta, cuyo dueño me ha robado hasta el alma con una sola mirada suya….

-uy esa carita, pareciera como si acabases de ver a un ángel-esa fue una muy sonriente alis

-algo así amiga

-haber qué paso, cuéntanos-esa fue rose

Les conté todo lo que pasó, sólo a ellas, a los chicos les conté algo diferente, claro no les comenté como sentí o como me siento ahora, obvio que no, son un trío de sobreprotectores y no quiero que me dañen la noche, las chicas estaban más que emocionadas de que por primera vez en mi vida esté tan interesada en un chico, y quería ayudarme en todo lo que pudieran, no me iban a dejar sola en esto que estaba empezando a sentir, que por cierto era algo muy extraño, según la duende que fue amor a primera vista (a pesar de que alis sonreía no lo hacía del todo), claro yo no creía en eso y aún no lo creo, no me cabe en la cabeza como te puedes enamorar de alguien cuando sólo lo has visto por una vez, pero de algo si estaba muy segura Damon, era algo de "otro mundo", algo irreal, que había cautivado toda mi atención, algo dentro de mí estaba muy inquieto, quería saber más de él, haría hasta lo imposible por saber acerca de aquel ADONIS, sí eso era él, y eso que ADONIS, se le queda corto…

Luego de que terminara el interrogatorio, comiéramos algunas pizzas, nos fuimos a nuestros hogares, Gaby por su lado tenía fundas llenas de dulces, caramelos, chocolates, de todo, claro como alguien le iba a negar algo, mi pequeña hermana es tan adorable que parece un pequeño querubín, tenía el cabello ondulado como el mío pero la diferencia estaba en el color, su cabello era algo castaño mezclado con rubio, era algo extraño pero no dejaba de ser hermoso, su carita cuando sonría mostraba pequeños hoyuelos que la hacía lucir aún más inocente, era una niñita dulce y pura, algo loca, pero no deja de ser inocente en todo lo que hace, tiene un gran corazón de eso no cabe la menor duda, al igual que mi hermano mayor, es alto musculoso, todos le temen, bueno los chicos que se me acercan le temen ya que es su talla es algo intimidante pero es el ser más dulce del mundo, claro está que pocos conocen al verdadero em, todos lo tienen como un chico rudo, pero para nada es así, Jasper al contrario lo tienen como alguien pacífico y de sabias palabras, pero se equivocan en lo primero Jasper es tranquilo sí, pero cuando lo hacen enojar es alguien que en serio no deberías meterte el propio em lo sabe y por lo mismo no se mete con él, Jake es alguien gracioso y cariñoso, es alguien con quien puedes divertirte y pasar un buen rato, conversando, escuchando música o simplemente disfrutando de su compañía, rose a pesar de tener la imagen de la típica rubia plástica hueca, fría, no lo es, ella es alguien con un gran corazón, que le gusta ayudar a sus amigos, claro sólo tiene algunos, incluyéndome, pero si alguien se mete conmigo, o con cualquiera de nosotros la verdad es mejor no hacerla enfadar, alis por el contrario es alguien imperactiva que se gana el corazón de las personas con solo una pequeña sonrisa, pero es un pequeño demonio al igual que rose al momento de ir de compras, en el instituto somos un pequeño grupo, jake, alis, rose, em, Jasper y yo.

Luego de recordar los acontecimientos de hoy, y de pensar en la descripción de mis amigos, a mi mente vino la imagen de aquel ángel, esos ojos que me cautivaron, cené, me duché, me cambié y me dispuse a irme a dormir, esa noche tuve el mismo sueño que la noche anterior, nada había cambiado, me volví a despertar, luego de eso tuve otro sueño pero esta vez con aquel ángel con aquella mirada intensa e hipnotizante, quería saber más de él, me gustaba de eso estaba segura, pero quería averiguar hasta que punto me gustaba.


	5. el baile

**Capítulo 4**

**El baile**

El día que quería evitar había llegado el baile de disfraces de mi instituto, estuve en la casa de alis arreglándome toda la mañana, tarde y algo de la noche, INCREÍBLE ¿NO?, luego de que me pusiera mi disfraz el cual consistía en un vestido blanco, algo acampanado, muy hermoso por cierto, pero era algo muy extravagante para mí, pero para ellas no, era hermoso, luego de eso, me fui a mi casa, a que me dieran los último "toques" y me senté a esperar a mi "cita" para el baile, eran las 8 y media, cuando el timbre de mi casa sonó, whao que puntual que es Jake.

-buenas noches Renee-todos llamaban así por su nombre a mi madre a petición de la misma

-buenas noches jake, pasa por favor, por cierto que guapo te ves-jake vestía una camisa blanca, con una chaqueta negra, y unos jeans algo gastados, y unas gafas negras, todo al estilo de chico malo

-whao bells que hermosa estás-eso hizo que me sonrojara

-gracias jake tú tampoco te ves mal

-obvio, todo me queda bien

-jajaja, que ego te me has vuelto

-jajaja, la rubia me lo ha pegado

-¿cómo que rubia?-una muy hermosa rose venía tras él, se traje consistía en un traje estilo biquini a lo de conejita de play boy, whao estaba despampanante, creo que mi hermano va a tener que estar pendiente de ella TODO el tiempo, cosa que no es raro en mi querido hermano

-yo no he dicho nada

-sí, claro chucho-ese par se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo, pero era su manera de demostrarse que se quería

-que hermosa te ves princesa-un muy elegante Jasper, su traje era algo tipo militar

-gracias, Ud. Tampoco está mal mi querido general

-oye y ¿yo?-esa era mi querida duende, cuyo traje consistía en una hada, al todo estilo de tinker bell

-obvio estás hermosa, al igual que tú mi rose

-y dónde está mi oso

-arriba todavía, arreglándose

-miren hablando del rey de roma ahí viene-comentó jake

Bajando las escaleras venía todo un cavernario, me recordaba de nuevo a su traje de PEDRO PICAPIEDRA, sí era ese

-oso otra vez con ese traje

-si osa es que me gusta mu—su boca casi se cae ni para qué decir de sus ojos, recorrieron a rose a cada centímetro de su cuerpo, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara

-este ejem-carraspeó Jasper- te agradecería que dejes de comerte con la mirada a mi hermana

-eh si lo siento-y un adorable sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de em

-oh, pero que tierno se te ve sonrojado

-cállate perro

Luego de unos cuantos halagos por parte de em hacia rose, y de TENGO MUCHOS A CUANTOS ESPANTAR, y luego de otro par de insultos entre rose, jake, em y Jas, llegamos al instituto en la limusina contratada por nosotros, el lugar estaba muy concurrido, TODO el instituto se encontraba ahí, al bajarnos del auto, TODAS las miradas se posaron en nosotros, iban desde la duende hasta mí, genial estaba siendo el centro de atención, claro más las miradas se posaban en mi adorable rubia, iban miradas de perversión por parte de los hombres a lo que mi hermano la tomaba de la cintura muy sobreprotectoramente hasta de odio y envidia por parte de algunas chicas, que también alucinaban a mi hermano, y una muy celosa y posesiva rose les mandaba miradas envenenadas.

-bueno luego de tremenda entrada vamos a ver cómo han arreglado el instituto-una calmada voz por parte de Jasper

Entramos al instituto cada quien con su respectiva pareja, íbamos hablando de lo bien arreglada que les había quedado, ni parecía que fuera el lugar donde veníamos a estudiar, el sitio estaba muy bien arreglado, nos dirigimos hacia el gimnasio, el cual estaba repleto de estudiantes, nos fuimos a servir algo de ponche, al entrar al mismo de nuevo fuimos el centro de atención y paso lo mismo cuando llegamos, no le dimos importancia y seguimos nuestro camino.

-vieron cómo miraba la bitch de Tanya a bells-esa fue una muy irritada rose

-sí, es pura envidia la que le tiene a bells-una muy alegre alis respondió

-claro si ha dejado impactado y ha robado corazones mi hermana, todo un orgullo de familia-un muy orgulloso em

-y lo que es más muchas la miraban con odio porque vino del brazo de jake, escuché por ahí que rechazó las invitaciones de algunas de las huecas-como siempre rose no perdía oportunidad para mandarle indirectas a jake y a mí

-bueno no tanto como "rechazar" sino saber esperar a mi pareja perfecta-esto me lo dijo viéndome a los ojos, cosa que me hizo sentir algo incómoda

-a lo que vinimos vamos a bailar-un muy animado em, soltó el comentario

Y así lo hicimos cada quien agarró a su pareja y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, bailamos un buen rato con jake y con los chicos, de repente salió una música romántica de fondo, cosa que hizo que cada pareja se apegara un poco, no me incomodaba bailar así con mi mejor amigo, ya habíamos hecho esto antes, pero ahora mi corazón deseaba que él fuera alguien más, para ser más específicos un chico alto, con cabello negro y unos espectaculares ojos azules.

-bells te pasa algo-jake me sacó de mis cavilaciones

-no, nada ¿por qué?

-te veo algo pensativa desde ayer que regresaste de la casa de ese tal Damon, acaso sucedió algo que no nos hayas dicho

-no, para nada-odiaba que jake me conociera tan bien

-¿segura?

-sí, segura no sucedió nada fuera de lo que les comenté

-bueno-no se la creyó él me conoce demasiado bien como para engañarle, pero por ahora sabía que no me iba a preguntar más

Luego de bailar unas cuantas piezas más, nos fuimos a sentar

-sí que ha venido todo el instituto

-sí, es cierto, casi no hay espacio para moverse

-chicos veo que Uds. también se cansaron-una muy cansada y agotada rose se sentaba en la mesa

-whao esto está de locos-ese fue mi hermano

-y la duende por dónde se haya-preguntó jake

-ni idea estaba bailando con Jasper a nuestro lado y se desaparecieron-respondió rose

-uy capaz y hoy se le declara Jasper a alis-comentó rose

-tú crees

-no, Jasper no lo haría aquí, no es ese tipo de chico, a él le gusta algo un poco más cursi-comentó jake

-es cierto Jasper es ese tipo de chico-añadió em

-mira quién habla si tú también eres un romanticón querido hermano

-es cierto oso, fuiste muy tierno y romántico cuando te me declaraste

-eso—fue idea de mi hermana ¿no es cierto bells?-bueno yo le dije algunos Tips, pero la mayor parte la ideó él

-algo

Luego de charlar un rato más, y que la duende no apareciera, los fuimos a buscar entre todos, no es que no confiáramos en Jasper la contrario, pero jake y em querían molestarlo un rato y rose no se quedaba atrás mientras yo por mi lado, me fui al jardín que tenía el instituto, a decir verdad tenía muchas rosas, era muy hermoso, es raro que un instituto tenga "jardín" bueno yo lo llamo así porque el césped está bien cortado, las rosas bien cuidadas y ni que decir de los árboles; pude distinguir a una que otra pareja besuqueándose, era una escena algo perturbadora de ver, habían algunos profesores que se supone que deberían estar controlando la fiesta, pero como dije se "supone" ya que algunos andaban bebiendo, fumando o simplemente sentados conversando unos con otros, si el director se enterara pero claro ningún alumno los iba a delatar, ni ellos mismos iban a decir comentario alguno que pueda afectar la imagen de los mismos o el alumnado ya que saben muy bien que estos pueden fácilmente mostrar fotografías de éstos, si los muy tontos ni se habían percatado que les habían estado tomando fotos toda la noche, pero bueno ni tan tontos ya que ellos habían hecho lo mismo con todo el alumnado, grupo de cuervos, bueno mientras yo seguía con mi "búsqueda" de mis amigos, a lo lejos pude distinguir una especie de farolitos que adornaban una especie de capilla armada por los alumnos, algunos estaban bailando en parejas, era muy romántico a decir verdad, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue una pareja en especial, me acerqué sigilosamente para que no me vieran; oh pero si se los veía muy tiernos, hacen una excelente pareja ese par, alis se percató de que la había pillado no sin antes tomarle una foto con mi celular, se sonrojó a más no poder y ni que se diga de mi amigo Jas.

-así que por acá andaban par de tórtolos

-este, bueno nosotros-whao ver a Jas nervioso es algo que no se ve todos los días

-ya tranquilos no diré nada, pero esta foto la usaré cuando quiera algo, así que sigan con lo suyo y no nunca vi nada

-gracias bells-me dijo muy alegre alis, esos ojitos tenían un brillito muy especial que hace tiempo ya se lo había visto

Me fui de ahí, no sin antes darles un último vistazo a esa tierna pareja, me causaba tanta felicidad que mi querida alis y Jas estuvieran juntos, al principio todo el mundo pensó que yo le gustaba Jasper por lo que decía "mi princesa" pero él lo hacía por el enorme cariño que me tenía y yo lo quería de la misma manera, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que a él le gustaba alis y viceversa pero el par de tontos no se habían dicho nada, era el mismo caso con mi hermano y rose, claro que yo ayudé en algo para que ese par se diera una oportunidad, ya que me cansaba escuchar decir tú hermano es tan especial, o rose es tan dulce, así que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto y ayudarlos, y bueno ahora son una feliz pareja de novios, cosa que me alegra mucho tener de cuñada a rose, muchos querían ser novia de mi hermano, pero ninguna me convencía que era la indicada para mi hermano oso, pero rose si supo ganarse mi entera confianza, tan sumida en mis pensamientos estaba que no me había percatado que estaba siendo observada, cuando me percaté de ello, me sonrojé a más no poder, ya que su mirada era demandante, me examinada de pies a cabeza cosa que yo me puse algo inquieta, aquella mirada me recordaba a alguien, pero con la tenue luz que provenía de algunos faroles improvisados por los alumnos no podía distinguir mucho, además de que llevaba un antifaz, no me parecía conocido pero al mismo tiempo si lo era.

-este disculpa-trataba de llamar su atención pero él seguía mirándome, preferí seguir con mi camino, al pasar por su lado un olor algo familiar golpeó de lleno en mi cara, al girarme ya no había nadie, ok eso si me dio algo de miedo, como alguien que estaba parado hace unos segundos detrás de mí de pronto desaparece, seguí caminando bueno casi corriendo de ahí y decidí ir a buscar a mis amigos y comentarles que ese par estaba bien, luego de andar a trompicones y muchos "con permiso" pude divisar un cuerpo muy musculoso y alto, claro mi hermano era tan vistoso que era fácil encontrarlo a pesar de que el lugar estaba atestado de gente, em me vio y corrió a mi encuentro junto con jake

-hermanita encontraste a ese par de tórtolos

-algo así, pero y ¿rose?

-está sentada en la mesa, dijo que está algo cansada de tanto buscar a ese par, ven vamos a la mesa

Nos dirigimos a la mesa, les comenté algo de lo que vi, claro no les dije exactamente la situación en la que se hallaban tampoco es que tuviera algo de malo, pero era mejor que si ellos tuvieran o tienen algo que nos los digan ellos mismos, luego de charlar y aguantar bromas por parte de em y jake, decidimos ir a bailar de nuevo pero esta vez yo fui con mi hermano oso y jake con rose, la verdad ese par al bailar me daba mucha gracia, ya que rose le pisaba el pie a jake, y este a su vez le halaba un poco el cabello, o le pisaba, o hacía algo para molestarla, pero aún así seguían con su "baile" y se rían al mismo tiempo de las niñerías que jamás terminarían.

-ese par se sigue tratando igual como de niños-comentó mi hermano

-sí, pero se quieren y esa es su manera de expresarse

-bueno, mientras mi rose sea así con él no me importa, sólo con él

-que celoso que eres em tú sabes que rose sólo tiene ojos para ti

-y yo para ella

Me daba mucha alegría ver a mi hermano tan enamorado, había salido con una que otra chica, pero jamás se había enamorado y él no se comportaba tal y como es con ellas, mejor dicho con el resto él era de una forma y con nosotros de otra, a decir verdad nosotros me refiero jake, rose, em, Jas y alis, hemos creado una especie de escudo alrededor de nosotros y no permitimos que nadie se nos acerque, eso no quiere decir que seamos antisociales, al contrario somos los más populares del instituto, bueno ellos, yo no me considero "popular" pero al estar con ellos llego a ser parte de ese título, sin embargo por lo mismo muchas personas se acercan a nosotros sólo por eso, son hipócritas, te clavan una puñalada a penas les das la espalda, eso nos pasó una o dos veces, pero juramos JAMAS permitir que algo así nos vuelva a dañar, por eso hemos levantado una barrera para que nadie entre a nuestro pequeño "círculo" y como dije no es que seamos antisociales pero es mejor cuidarnos de tanto buitre y serpiente.

-en qué tanto piensas bells

-Mmm… en nada en particular ¿por qué?

-es que te veo muy pensativa y tienes el ceño fruncido, y sólo lo pones así cuando estás preocupada o pensativa

-¿por qué me conoces tan bien hermano?-solo los mencionados anteriormente, mis padres y Edward me conocen de esa manera, dicen que soy un libro abierto, fácil de leer mis emociones

-porque soy muy perceptivo y te conozco desde que naciste

-obvio porque eres mi hermano

-bueno sí, pero dime qué te tiene tan pensativa

-a decir verdad en nada en específico, pensaba en los chicos y en la "barrera" que hemos formado para alejar a las personas y no dejar que nos lastimen de nuevo

-es cierto jamás permitiré que nada ni nadie te lastime a ti, o a cualquiera de ellos, para estoy yo, jake y Jas para protegerlas

-mi guardaespaldas personal

-querrás decir guardaespaldas

Luego de bailar un rato más con mi oso, luego con rose, y jake nos fuimos a sentar pero en la mesa estaban el par de tórtolos, claro no pudo faltar la bomba de preguntas por parte de rose, jake y em, mientras yo aproveché para irme a servir ponche y a coger algo de aire, me estaba muriendo de calor; me serví algo de ponche luego entre empuje, codazos por aquí y por allá y evitar a toda costa no regar mi vaso o caerme, llegué a salvo hasta una de las puertas de salida al patio, mire hacia el cielo pero en este no había ni una estrella, a lo lejos se reflejaba una escondida luna, negándonos su belleza esta noche, eso hacía ver al cielo más obscuro de lo normal, volviendo esa noche fría algo tétrica, cerré mis ojos e inhale algo de aire, dejé que ese aire llenara mis pulmones, dejé que el susurro del viento llenara mis oídos con su silencio, que una brisa acariciara mis mejillas y relajara mi cuerpo, sentí como alguien se paró cerca de mí, no le di importancia y seguí como estaba con los ojos cerrados dejando que el viento se llevara ese calor que tenía, despejara mi mente, otra brisa pasó por donde estaba pero esta vez atrajo hacia mis fosas nasales un olor muy varonil, llenó cada espacio de mis pulmones, extasiando todo mi ser, y de repente vino a mi mente la imagen de unos ojos azules, cuya mirada atravesaba mi ser, abrí mis ojos de golpe, y él solo me sonreía con aquella traviesa sonrisa.

**No olviden dejar su review.**


	6. ¿bailamos?

**Capítulo 5**

**¿Bailamos?**

Él me observaba no supe identificar su mirada, pero era algo hipnotizante, yo hacía lo mismo con él lo miraba como si fuese un ángel o una aparición a pesar de que llevase aquel antifaz esa mirada, esos ojos podría reconocerlos en cualquier lugar.

-si sabes que esta fiesta es sólo para estudiante ¿cierto?

-Mmm… sí lo sé-y otra sonrisa traviesa atravesó su rostro

-pero cómo supiste de ella

-porque este pueblo es pequeño y además es de estudiantes cierto-yo asentí-entonces es normal que yo esté aquí

-osea vas a estudiar aquí

-claro, o acaso me veo muy viejo como para ingresar al instituto

-no

-me alegra

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ambos solo nos dedicamos a observarnos

-y de qué estas disfrazado

-la verdad no sabía que ponerme así que opté por el esmoquin y este antifaz

-ah

-y ¿tú?

-la verdad no sabría decirte, mis amigas simplemente me dijeron póntelo y no hagas preguntas

-te obligaron

-algo así, pero no puedo llevarles la contra

-¿Por qué no?

-es preferible seguirle la corriente al loco ¿no?

-así es

Otro silencio se hizo presente entre nosotros, no me cansaba de observarlo, había algo de él que me atraía sobremanera

-y viniste sola

-no, vine con mis amigos

-me refiero que con pareja

-no, vine con mi mejor amigo

-y tú novio no se pone celoso de que hayas venido con tú mejor amigo y no con él-no supe identificar el tono de voz que dijo al decir novio, incluso su postura cambió, o creo que ya estoy paranoica con él

-no tendría porque, ya que no tengo novio

-cómo una chica tan hermosa como tú no lo tiene

-y mi amigo el sonrojo hizo acto de presencia-gracias, pero es que como dicen por ahí comúnmente no ha llegado el indicado que se haya ganado mi corazón-recordé por un breve lapso de tiempo a Edward, pero siempre venía de nuevo aquel pensamiento que me decía ESO NO FUE AMOR, FUE UNA MERA ILUSIÓN

-oh, ya veo, pero estás enamorada de alguien

-qué curioso eres

-algo así, soy curioso con las cosas que me interesan-QUE ACASO YO LE INTERESABA

-ah… yo te ¿intereso?

-y si fuera así, no creo que habría algún problema-su voz era muy seductora y atrayente

-sí lo habría, por tú novia

-acaso yo he mencionado algo sobre alguna novia

-no, pero… no pude acabar de decir otra palabra ya que su rostro estaba a milímetros del mío, podía sentir su respiración en mi cara, alzó su mano izquierda y la acercó hacia mi mejilla, su mano estaba muy fría, pero no me importó ya que mis mejillas ardían, él solo sonrío al percatarse de mi sonrojo

-me gusta la idea de que te sonrojes por mí

-y quién dice que es por ti, hace calor

-Mmm… no lo creo-y ahí estaba de nuevo su sonrisa traviesa, pero esta vez había algo más ¿picardía?

Mi mirada se encontró con la mía, haciendo contacto, atrayéndonos aún más, esto era insoportable, quería que me besara, sentía una necesidad enorme de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, saborearlos, que me pasaba, me sentía completamente fuera de mí, pero él estaba sacando a una bella que no conocía

-esto es insoportable-le dije, moría por probar esos labios

-el qué-se hizo el desentendido

-sabes de lo que hablo-me estaba haciendo sufrir

-no, no lo sé-su sonrisa era aún más traviesa que antes

-no le iba a dar el gusto de que le rogara un beso-no lo voy a decir

-el qué-su voz sonaba tan inocente

-nada-me alejé un poco de él, pero me atrajo de nuevo hacia él, nuestros cuerpos estaban más pegados que antes

-¿Por qué creíste que no querría besarte?-me sonrojé violentamente, él deseaba besarme tanto como yo a él

-no me cansaré de este adorable sonrojo-el acariciaba mi mejilla, mi corazón latía desbocado sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de mi pecho, mi mente no formulaba ningún pensamiento coherente al contrario, lo único que se me cruzaba ahora era BESO, LABIOS, DAMON… cosas así, DIOS MIO QUE HABÍA HECHO ESTE HOMBRE EN MI, rozó sus labios con los míos, esto era una tortura quise acercarme aún más, si esto fuera posible, pero tuvo que llegar alguien ha interrumpirnos

-¿bells?-esa voz era la de mi mejor amigo, tuve que separarme de Damon a regañadientes, pero él tenía una de sus manos en mi cintura ESPEREN CUANDO LA PUSO AHÍ

-sí, jake dime

-este, Mmm… ¿estás bien?-estaba PERFECTAMENTE bien hasta que tú llegaste y hubiese estado mucho mejor si hubiese acabo lo que ni siquiera empezó querido amigo, algo así le hubiese dicho claro sí quería que mi mejor amigo se resintiera de por vida, y quedara como una necesitada enfrente de Damon

-sí ¿por qué?-mi voz sonó algo molesta, bueno más de frustración

-bueno es que te desapareciste y nos preocupamos

-ah, ya veo, es que salí a tomar algo de aire y me topé con Damon

-si ya me doy cuenta-su voz sonó algo molesta

-entonces ven vamos a seguir bailando bells, los chicos nos esperan

-este—yo—no quería irme de ahí, no todavía

-Jacob se las regreso más tarde-se dirigió hacia mi mejor amigo y ahora me miraba a mí-bells me concedes esta pieza

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir, ya que me quedé atrapada en aquellos ojos tan profundos, tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia el gimnasio, no me pregunten dónde quedó jake porque no lo sé, no sabía ni dónde estaba parada sólo me dejaba guiar por aquel ángel, llamado Damon.

Luego de llegar a la pista de baile y de que cientos de miradas se posaran en nosotros, haciendo que me sonrojara aún más si eso era posible, el tenía sus manos en mi cintura y yo pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello, cualquiera que nos viera pareceríamos una pareja de novios, la canción de fondo era muy bonita era de uno de mis cantantes favoritos Bon Jovi

This Romeo is bleeding

But you can't see his blood

It's nothing but some feelings

That this old dog kicked up

It's been raining since you left me

Now I'm drowning in the flood

You see I've always been a fighter

But without you I give up

Now I can't sing a love song

Like the way it's meant to be

Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore

But baby, that's just me

Estaba muy pegada a Damon, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mis mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas, cada nervio de mi cuerpo estaba súper sensible, sentía como la sangre de mi cuerpo iba a una velocidad increíble.

And I will love you, baby - Always

And I'll be there forever and a day - Always

I'll be there till the stars don't shine

Till the heavens burst and

The words don't rhyme

And I know when I die; you'll be on my mind

And I'll love you - Always

La canción seguía algunas personas nos miraban algunas simplemente se limitaban a bailar.

Now your pictures that you left behind

Are just memories of a different life?

Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry

One that made you has to say goodbye

What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair

To touch your lips, to hold you near

Esto me lo dijo en el oído cosa que hizo que me estremeciera, ya que sentí como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara mi espina dorsal

When you say your prayers try to understand

I've made mistakes, I'm just a man

When he holds you close, when he pulls you near

When he says the words you've been needing to hear

I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine

To say to you till the end of time

Yeah, I will love you baby - Always

And I'll be there forever and a day - Always

Volvió a susurrarme en el oído otra parte de la canción

If you told me to cry for you, I could

If you told me to die for you, I would

Take a look at my face

There's no price I won't pay

To say these words to you

Mi corazón no daba para más, tenía una sonrisa tonta atravesada por toda mi cara, no podía darle la cara ahora a Damon, moría de la vergüenza, pero él no pensaba igual que yo, ya que con su mano derecha alzó mi cabeza haciendo que le diera la cara, me no me había percatado en qué momento se había quitado el antifaz, ahora podía contemplar su bello rostro, sus ojos me miraban expectantes, yo sólo pude sonreírle aún más, ya no escuchaba más la canción ¿habrá acabado? Pensé por un breve momento, pero que mas daba, estaba ahí abrazada a mi propio ángel, estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja o eso era lo que pensábamos, de repente ya no era en los brazos de Damon en los que estaba, estos eran unos más gruesos, los reconocería donde fueran.

-em pero qué estás haciendo-le dije muy enojada

-Isabella Swan-uy sólo me decía así cuando estaba muy molesto, pero no he hecho nada malo-

-¿qué?

-te ibas a besar con un completo desconocido-esto me lo dijo muy bajito para que nadie escuchara, según él pero estábamos rodeados

-¿desconocido?

-sí ese-señalando a un muy sonriente Damon

-pero sí él es Damon

-tienes dos días de conocerlo bells, tú no eres así

-a qué te refieres

-mejor hablamos afuera, y tú también vienes-señalando a Damon quien por cierto aún seguía sonriendo

Mientras salíamos del instituto con TODO EL MUNDO mirándonos, yo estaba que echaba humo, como se le ocurría hacerme eso, ok entiendo que mi hermano sea algo sobreprotector pero llegar a ese punto

-ok ahora sí dime qué te pasa em-traté de modificar mi tono de voz pero en realidad estaba muy molesta

-en primera no me grites y en segunda….

-en segunda ¿qué?

-no lo sé, olvidé lo que te iba a decir

-¿qué? Estás de broma ¿no?

-no, pero—

-EMMET SWAN, ME SACASTE DEL BAILE CON LA MIRADA DE TODO EL INSTITUTO COMO SI ESTUVIERA HACIENDO ALGO MALO Y NO ME DICES EL PORQUE O NO LO QUE ES PEOR NO SABES NI POR RAYOS LO HICISTE-ya estaba que echaba rayos por la boca, estaba más que furiosa que le pasa me sacó del baile sin motivo alguno

-princesa cálmate que de seguro em te está gastando una broma ¿cierto?

-QUE TIENE DE BROMA, QUE ME SAQUE A MITAD DE UN BAILE, Y ME TRATE COMO SI FUERA A HACER ALGO MALO-las lágrimas estaban por salirme DEMONIOS lo que me faltaba llorar, eso me pasaba cuando estaba demasiado enojada

-bella, creo que te he ocasionado algún problema lo lamento-Shit por sacar gritarle a mi hermano me había olvidado de la presencia de Damon

-no te preocupes y disculpa por el espectáculo que acabas de presenciar ahora-estaba más que avergonzada

-no hay problema, a veces así son los hermanos-me volvió a sonreír pero esta sonrisa no era como la de hace unos momentos, pude tonar que había cierto deje de preocupación y molestia, pero esto no le quitaba lo bella que era, y lo que causaba en mí, era como un calmante, yo sólo pude sonreírle

-bells en serio discúlpame no sé qué me pasó de repente simplemente me dio un arranque de hermano sobreprotector, lo lamento

-ya no te preocupes, y ya vámonos a casa-me giré hacia Damon para despedirme, pero este miraba con una cara de enojo y molestia hace una dirección

-¿qué tienes Damon?

-no, nada bells nos vemos el miércoles en clases

-está bien- le sonreí pero mi sonrisa no era del todo alegre ya que me había quedado con el deseo de probar aquellos labios

-(y como si hubiese leído mis pensamiento) no te preocupes tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para cobrarnos esos besos que nos íbamos a dar-mi amigo el sonrojo hizo acto de presencia y yo solo pude asentir como una tonta

-además de esos dos besos no dados, espero que hayan muchos más bella-me dio un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de todos con la mano y se marchó en medio de la penumbra de la noche, mientras que yo aún estaba en shock al sentir sus labios en mi mejilla.

-ey tierra llamando a bella, yuhu-alis pasaba en frente de mi cara su mano

-que… pasa- genial ahora era tartamuda

-whao tanto así te gusta ese chico-por la cara de rose se asomaba una amplia sonrisa, tipo la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

-algo-no quería decir más porque aún estaban los chicos, no es que no confiara en ellos, al contrario por lo que confío en ellos es que no hablo, se lo sobreprotectores que pueden llegar a ser

-bueno es todo por esta noche vámonos a nuestras respectivas casas-comentó Jasper

-tú estás loco querido hermanito si tú piensas que vamos a dejar que bella se vaya sin contarnos nada-le dijo rose

-¿ah?

-llamaré a Charlie y Renee para decirles que te quedas en mi casa-ok esta noche de seguro no duermo, lo bueno es que mañana no hay clases debido al "pequeño" desastre que era nuestro instituto ahora

Luego de que convencieran a mis padres, y luego a los de alis, cada quien se marchó a sus hogares, claro está alis y yo al de rose, Jasper se iba a quedar con jake al igual que mi hermano, los chicos con los chicos y las chicas con las chicas, esta noche no dormiré.

**No olviden dejar su review.**


	7. Noche de sorpresas

**Capítulo 6**

**Noche de sorpresas**

Llegamos a la casa de rose, claro mi mirada estaba ya clavada en la casa de su "vecino"

-ey bells mi casa es esta no esa-(señalando la casa de Damon)-mis pies tenían vida propia porque estaba dirigiéndome hacia su casa

-lo lamento, yo

-estás enamorada, lo sabemos bells-dijo alis

-enamorada no creen que es muy precipitado para decir eso chicas-no lo creo, siempre he pensado que para llegar a enamorarte se necesita tiempo

-ay bells, jamás te hemos visto así, tienes un brillito especial en tus ojos-rose me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero alis no estaba tan feliz como ella, y eso era algo extraño

-alis te pasa algo

-Mmm… no nada, es que yo siempre había soñado en que tú—y se cortó ella misma lo que iba a decir

-en que yo qué

-no, nada olvídalo-y se limitó a sonreírme

-siento que Uds. dos me están ocultando algo

-¿nosotras?-dijeron las dos al unísono

-si ustedes

-para nada-respondió rose

-aja-me limité a decir

Entramos a la casa, Jasper se fue directo a la casa de jake ya que ahí tiene algo de ropa de él, bueno a decir verdad cada uno de nosotros tiene ropa en las casas de los otros, es decir que aquí tengo algo de ropa, es una costumbre que adquirimos ya que desde pequeños solíamos y bueno solemos quedarnos a dormir en las casas de los otros.

-y bueno bells nos vas a comentar que fue lo que pasó hoy cierto-rose estaba más animada que de costumbre

-aunque les diga que no Uds. no me van a dejar dormir ¿cierto?-las dos se limitaron a negar con la cabeza

-bueno… y empecé a retarles lo sucedido, a lo que pudieron asentir, sonreír, gritar de la emoción a lo que la señora Hale tuvo que venirnos a regañar y tuvimos que decir un "lo siento"

-whao bells realmente te gusta ese chico-comentó rose

-de que me gusta eso no lo niego, es que él tiene algo que me atrae demasiado

-se nota bells-dijo alis, estaba contenta por mí pero sabía que había algo que la molestaba y me lo iba a decir ahora

-alis ya dime que tienes, se que te está molestando algo, ya suéltalo

-bells, te puedo hacer una pregunta, y me contestas sinceramente-ok eso me preocupaba

-aja, dime

-tú que siente por mis hermanos

-a qué te refieres con ¿sentir?

-es decir, los quieres, los amas o qué

-obvio que los quiero a los dos ¿por qué?

-qué clase de querer es ese

-no te entiendo

-amor o amistad-no entendía a donde quería llegar

-amistad, a los dos los veo como a mis hermanos, los amo como tales, pero sigo sin entender a dónde quieres llegar

-jamás has visto a Ed o a Jake como algo más como tus amigos

-no lo sé, ya dime qué quieres decirme con todo esto

-te gusta Jake como hombre no como amigo

-no, lo veo como veo a mi Emmett o a Jasper

-y a Ed

-(a decir verdad dudé un poco, no contesté de inmediato como cuando me preguntó por jake)-no lo sé a decir verdad, mira Ed siempre me ha gustado y Uds. lo saben, bueno rose lo sabe más que nadie-(no lo quise comentar muchos de mis pensamientos, sentimientos o inclusive sueños a alis no porque no confiara en ella, sino que me daba algo de vergüenza de que se le saliera algo de lo que le comentaba a Ed o a jake, y también de que sabía cómo se iba a poner de contenta e iba empezar a tratar de emparejarnos)-pero las cosas entre ambos no se dieron, además él se fue a estudiar a otro país, y está el hecho de que él jamás demostró interés alguno en mí

-eso no es cierto bells

-sí lo es alis, fue novio de muchas chicas, pero a mí me miraba como a su hermana, jamás como algo más

-no eso no es así

-si no fuera así, él me hubiese dicho algo o insinuado algo, o al menos robado un beso alis, pero nada

-quizás le haya dado vergüenza

-vergüenza de qué alis, estamos hablando de tú hermano Edward Cullen, el mismo que se atrevió a besar a la hija del director enfrente de sus narices, de ese Edward estamos hablando-a decir verdad me estaba exasperando su manera de defender algo que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza

-porque te amaba y no sabía cómo decírtelo-¿QUÉ? De demonios estaba hablando

-¿qué acabas de decir?

-eso bella que mi hermano Edward te amaba como a nadie en este mundo, que te miraba a ti y toda belleza carecía de sentido, soñaba contigo, en el que fueses su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, su compañera de vida, su todo

-no, eso no es cierto, él jamás me dijo nada-a decir verdad una vez pensé que si escuchaba algo así de que Edward me amaba de esa manera sería la mujer más dichosa del mundo, pero por alguna extraña razón esa dicha o felicidad no me llega al contrario es como si me dijeran algo de lo más común, qué extraño ¿no?

-alis creo que es mejor que dejes así las cosas-rose que había estado callada desde que empezamos este tema, dijo lo más inteligente de esta noche

-no, no rose, no es justo que mi hermano no sea feliz y todo por culpa —la corté antes de que diga algo más

-ME ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIR QUE ES POR MI CULPA QUE NO ES FELIZ

-yo—la corté de inmediato

-sabes que ya déjalo así-me levanté necesitaba tomar aire, lágrimas amenazaban por salir

-bells yo-

-déjalo así-me estaba marchando cuando rose cogió mi brazo

-a dónde vas

-necesito tomar aire, siento que me estoy asfixiando

Me soltó del brazo, y salí de su habitación, necesitaba salir de esa casa, me sentía atrapada, bajé las escaleras y salí por la puerta de atrás, empecé a caminar por el jardín, había una brillante luna que horas atrás se había negado a salir por completo, a lo lejos estaba aquel viejo árbol en dónde solía pasar horas contemplando el cielo junto con Edward, ahora ese viejo recuerdo que antes me parecía grato ahora me parece doloroso, aquel árbol estaba casi más para la casa de Damon que para la de rose, a decir verdad la cerca que dividía las dos casas, hacía una pequeña brecha con dicho árbol, encaminé mis pasos a aquel árbol, me senté en una de sus raíces, y dejé que las emociones fluyeran como un caudal de un río atrapado en un canal salieran y navegaran libres por mis mejillas, las palabras de alis me dolieron, no sé porque ya que no había dicho mucho, pero era casi como si ella me estuviera culpando de que Ed no sea feliz, él me ¿amaba?, pero por qué nunca me lo dijo, jamás me comentó algo respecto a eso, mejor dicho nunca hablamos de amor, algunas veces sí pero él nunca me dijo que amara algunas de sus novias, jamás se lo pregunté por temor a su respuesta, pero ahora no temía a que su respuesta fuera "sí la amo", sino que temo a que me haya dicho algo como "yo a la que amo es a ti", o algo así.

-ah por qué esto es tan complicado-pensé en voz alta

-todo en la vida es complicado-respondió una voz ya tan familiar en medio de la noche

-¿pero por qué no puede ser sencillo?

-porque si todo fuera sencillo, fuera aburrido

-prefiero que sea aburrido a doloroso

-Mmm… a veces un poco de dolor en la vida es bueno

-¿por qué?

-a veces en medio de todo ese dolor, hay esperanza, y muchas veces te demuestra lo que verdaderamente es valioso que tienes en tú vida

-por ahora sólo veo dolor y confusión en mi vida-las lágrimas bañaban mis mejillas

-luego de la tormenta viene la calma

-eso espero-él me miraba con algo de preocupación en los ojos, y con otras emociones que no supe identificar

-ten y cúbrete con esto que hace algo de frío esta noche y te puedes resfriar-me ofreció un pañuelo y una manta para cubrirme

-gracias, pero qué haces por aquí

-esta es mi casa

-no me refiero a eso, sino a estas horas y cómo me hallaste

-digamos que no tenía sueño, y estaba dando un paseo nocturno y me encontré a un hermoso ángel llorando-me sonrojé, es algo tonto que me sonroje porque me diga ángel o hermosa, pero igual

-gracias-me limpiada la cara con el pañuelo y me cubría con la manta

-y por qué estás tan triste

-discutí con alis, y vine acá a pensar un poco y despejar la mente

-¿alis?

-Alice Cullen la chica que estaba vestida como tinker bell, ay que tonta no te presenté a mis amigos

-no te preocupes, mañana me los puedes presentar-ya eran alrededor de las 2 o más de la mañana

-sí es cierto-ya había dejado de llorar, la luz de la luna le daba de lleno en la cara, haciéndolo parecer como un ángel tan hermoso que dolía solo de verlo

-veo que ya te calmaste un poco, me alegra no me gusta verte así, te prefiero con una angelical sonrisa-me volví a sonrojar-y ese adorable sonrojo-no me había percatado aunque fuera imposible de pensar-que se había arrodillado y estaba muy cerca de mí, pasó su mano derecha por mi mejilla, que ardía furiosamente ante su contacto, su mano aunque fría, era tersa y me era como si estuviera tocando ceda, me tocaba como si fuera un pieza invaluable de algún museo, como si fuera frágil y que me fuese a romper en cualquier momento

-un ángel como tú jamás debe de llorar, siempre debe de estar sonriente, riendo, emanando luz y alumbrando todo a su paso-la verdad si no hubiese estado sentada me hubiese desplomado en el suelo, su voz era hipnotizante y melodiosa, era como música delicada y suave

-no soy eso que dices Damon

-te subestimas bella, no sabes lo valiosa que eres para mí-su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, su aliento era algo dulce, su ser emanaba un olor delicioso que no sabría como describir, una mezcla quizás entre el perfume más varonil del mundo, con algo de dulce pero no rayando a lo empalagoso, a flores, y más olores; nuestros labios se rozaban, pero como nada es perfecto en el mundo, este momento tampoco lo fue, a unos metros de donde estábamos se pudieron escuchar unos pasos acercándose

-creo que hay alguien ahí

-no le prestes atención-su voz sonaba algo molesta, pero al mismo tiempo como hace un momento cuando me dijo todo eso

-pero—

-shhh-posó unos de sus dedos sobre mis labios, para luego con el mismo delinear la forma de mis labios, aww mandó miles de descargas eléctricas a mi cuerpo, sentía que mis labios quemaban, querían probar aquellos tentadores labios, que anhelaba tanto, una voz se aclaró detrás de nosotros

-interrumpo algo-su voz era igual de melodiosa que la de Damon, pero había un matiz muy diferente que la de mi ángel, en alguna parte del camino le puse "mi" a la palabra "ángel"

-cómo siempre tan importuno querido hermano, por eso te dije que los hermanos suelen ser así-su voz sonaba aún más molesta había perdido todo ese encanto de hace un momento

-yo—este—Mmm—ya me iba-dije poniéndome de pie con ayuda de Damon, quitándome la manta de encima

-no es necesario que te marches bella

-sí, además es algo tarde y las chicas han de estar preocupadas por mí, les dije que iba a caminar un rato para tomar algo de aire, pero creo que me he tardado más de lo imaginado

-está bien, espero que todo se arregle con tú amiga, y que ya te encuentres un poco más tranquila

-sí, ya estoy mejor y ahora que vaya hablo con alis, gracias por la manta y por el pañuelo-se lo di-

-no es nada, aquí estará cuando lo necesites, y quédate con el pañuelo

-gracias, y buenas ¿madrugadas?

-jajaja, sí creo

-bueno gracias de nuevo por la manta, pañuelo y por la compañía y mucho gusto… dirigiéndome al chico que por cierto era apuesto claro está no tanto como mi ángel

-(el me sonrió y me extendió la mano, la cual yo estreché-Stefan, Stefan Salvatore

-un placer Stefan, soy Isabella Swan, aunque prefiero bella-esperen dijo ¿Salvatore? Acaso es hermano de Damon, aunque si tienen un cierto parecido

-el placer es mío Bella

-Mmm… Uds. dos son hermanos

-sí, al parecer mi querido hermano no te ha dicho nada de mí

-es que no ha habido oportunidad para ello, hemos estado ocupados con otras cosas-me dio una de sus sonrisas pícaras, a la cual solo pude responder con un sonrojo y una sonrisa tonta

-oh, pero mi querida bella ya tendremos oportunidad de conocernos mejor ¿cierto?-dijo Stefan

-claro, vas a estudiar en el instituto con nosotros ¿no?

-por supuesto, espero que seamos compañeros de clases

-ok-solo respondí con eso, porque empecé a sentir un ambiente tenso entre los tres

-bueno ahora sí me marcho hasta luego Damon, Stefan y así me marché dejando a ese par lanzándose miradas algo extrañas, era algo raro a mi parecer, pero bueno los hermanos son así, se aman, otras veces se odian, pero al final del día siguen siendo hermanos; luego de eso me dirigí a la casa de los Hale topándome con una muy preocupada rose y arrepentida alis, nos fuimos a dormir, pero por mi cabeza rondaba la imagen de los hermanos Salvatore.


	8. Azares del destino

**Capítulo 7**

**Azares del destino**

Eran alrededor de las 12 y algo del día cuando nos levantamos, esa madrugada volví a tener el mismo sueño de estar abrazada a alguien en el bosque, pero no podía ver su cara, claro está que su voz se me hacía conocida; luego de levantarnos, asearnos, bajamos a desayunar.

-buenos días niñas, veo que se la pasaron muy bien anoche-comentó la señora Hale.

-sí mamá la pasamos genial

-que bueno me alegra por Uds. niñas

Luego de desayunar conversamos un rato más, claro está no tocamos el incidente de anoche, y tampoco les comenté que había charlado con Damon y que había conocido a su hermano, luego se los comentaría, entre alis y yo las cosas siguieron algo tensas, pero el resto de la tarde intentamos dejar eso de lado, claro está que rose se percató de que estábamos algo distanciadas y trató de acercarnos, claro está que por mi lado no había resentimientos, pero alis todavía tenía algo que decir por lo que pude ver.

-¿qué le ocurre a alis?-le pregunté a rose, ya que alis había subido a ver algunas revistas, nos encontrábamos en el jardín tomando algo de sol

-sigue mal por lo que dijo ayer

-yo ya lo olvidé, porque ella no puede hacer lo mismo

-ay bells hay cosas que no sabes

-me están ocultando algo ¿cierto?-esto la verdad me estaba molestando y mucho, odiaba que tuvieran secretos conmigo, me daban a entender que no confiaban lo suficiente en mí

-algo así, pero es que—la corte alzando mi mano derecha

-es que no confían lo suficiente en mí ¿cierto?

-no bella no es eso, es que—la volví a cortar

-no, rose sabes pensé que a pesar de todo confiaban lo suficiente en mí, pero veo que me equivoqué, está bien lo comprendo no soy de su misma clase social eso lo sé más que de sobra, a pesar de que vivíamos en el mismo vecindario la casa de rose y alis eran unas de las más grande y lujosas del vecindario

-bella sabes muy bien que eso no importa

-oh, vamos sé que no confían en mí, siempre ha sido alis y rose, eso siempre lo he entendido

-¿qué bella jamás hemos hecho una diferencia entre las tres?

-como digas rose-para estos momentos estaba lo suficientemente molesta como escucharla

-no te pongas en esa actitud bella

-¿qué actitud, estoy actuando normal?

-mira sabes que dejemos así las cosas, estás muy alterada

-no, para nada rose

-odio cuando te portas así

-ODIO CUANDO ME OCULTAN LAS COSAS

-no me grites bella, cálmate

-pero qué está pasando-apareció alis con una cara como de wtf

-nada, solo falta de confianza

-a qué se refiere-cuestionó alis

-a nada

-a nada, le dices nada que me estén ocultando algo

-de qué hablas bella

-mira sé que desde ayer tienes ganas de decirme algo, así que o me dices ahora o no vuelves a sacar más nunca el tema, pero siempre confirmaré que nunca han confiado lo suficiente en mí

-bella esto es algo que no nos concierne a las dos, sino a Edward-comentó una alterada rose

-qué tiene que ver Edward en todo esto, no lo entiendo

-no hay nada que entender bella, ya olvídate de eso-alis tratando de persuadirme

-¿qué estás bromeando cierto?, cómo se supone que me olvide de algo como que tú hermano Edward me amaba, o que no es feliz por mi culpa, ahora falta que también sea mi culpa que se haya ido a estudiar al extranjero-cuando dije eso vi como las dos evadían mi mirada

-OH POR EL AMOR DEL SEÑOR, hasta de eso soy culpable ahora

-bella es mejor que te calmes y hablemos de esto otro día-sí claro alis tú juras que voy a olvidar esto

-estás loca si piensas que voy a dejar el tema así como así, dime ahora mismo que demonios me están ocultando o llamo al mismo Edward para que él mismo me lo aclare

-es mejor de dejes en paz a mi hermano bella

-QUE DEJE EN PAZ, que me quieres decir con eso

-bella deseo que mi hermano sea feliz

-¿QUÉ?, y se supone que yo soy la causa de que no lo sea

-ya bella ¿sí?-a alis se le estaba quebrando la voz, pero aunque parezca muy cruel de mi parte, no me importaba ahora quería saber de un buena vez que estaba pasando

-NO, dime ahora qué me ocultan y que tiene que ver Edward en esto

-TODO, tiene que ver TODO-me gritó alis

-alis es mejor que te calmes, deja así las cosas, bella ya no le preguntes más

-NO POR QUÉ ME OCULTAN LAS COSAS, que pasa con Edward, DIGANME

-EDWARD SE FUE POR TÚ CULPA BELLA-me lo gritó en la cara, estaba llorando, yo quedé pasmada ante sus palabras

-que-eee—quieres decir con eso

-eso que escuchaste bella, mi hermano se fue no sólo por sus estudios, mejor dicho la mayor razón para que se fuera fue por ti

-no te entiendo

-bella mi hermano te amaba a más que nada en este mundo, eras todo para él, pero tú egoístamente le dijiste que amabas a otro chico

-que yo QUE, yo jamás le dije algo así

-sí, se lo dijiste el día que te fue a dar la noticia que posiblemente se iba a estudiar al exterior, ese día que te lo comentó él no estaba seguro de si ir o no, pero tú cuando le dijiste aquello, decidió irse

-pero yo jamás le dije que amaba a otro chico

-sí lo hiciste

A mi cabeza vinieron imágenes de ese día, recuerdo que Ed me había pedido que nos viéramos en nuestro sitio de siempre, llegué antes que él, estaba nerviosa al pensar en qué me diría, pensaba que se me iba a declarar, pero esas ideas las deseché de inmediato, ya que era novio de la chica más popular claro la tercera por debajo de rose y alis, del instituto, cuando llegó estaba más hermoso que nunca, mis ojos no podían dejar de contemplarlo como si fuera algún tipo de Dios griego, se me acercó con su gallardía que le caracterizaba, solo podía sonreírle, luego recordaba una vaga conversación que tuvimos, pero haberle dicho que amaba a otro hombre no recuerdo… esperen algo viene a mi cabeza

-bella tú has estado enamorada de alguien o lo estás ahora-me cuestionó Edward mirándome directamente a los ojos, aquellas perlas verdes que se habían robado mi corazón, en las cuales podría perderme durante horas y jamás aburrirme, pero ahora estás tenían un brillo particular que no sabía descifrar

-por qué me lo preguntas-estaba sumamente nerviosa, Ed nunca me preguntaba sobre esas cosas ya que él sabía que era un tema que me incomodaba, la razón que le di que yo no sabía nada del amor y que me daba algo de vergüenza hablarlo con un hombre, la verdadera razón era que lo amaba en secreto, pero era muy cobarde como para decírselo

-sólo por curiosidad-sus ojos me miraban intensamente, como queriendo descifrar algún tipo de código secreto

-no lo sé, quizás sí

-estás enamorada ahora-claro de ti, no eso jamás se lo diría, simplemente dije

-si-fue casi un susurro, mis mejillas ardieron en ese momento

-y se puede saber quién es

-¿Quién es qué?-sabía a lo que se refería pero quería alargar el asunto

-sabes a lo que me refiero, el chico del cual estás enamorada-él estaba tocando un terreno muy peligroso e intocable para él

-no te lo puedo decir es un secreto

-lo conozco-obvio eres tú mismo

-algo así

-somos buenos amigos-si tú mismo te incluyes como amigo, diría que sí

-podría decirse

-somos como hermanos-uno se podría considerarse hermano de sí mismo, la verdad no sabía que responderle así que le dije un sí-él solo apartó su mirada de mí, le pregunté que le ocurría y solo me dijo nada, luego me comentó que se iba, cuando me lo dijo un gran dolor y vacío se apoderó de mí… ahora que lo pienso cada vez que recordaba eso tenía a experimentar ese mismo sentimiento, pero ahora sólo me parece un doloroso momento, pero no lo suficiente como para tirarme a llorar, era algo extraño

-y "ese chico" no es más que nadie más que mi otro hermano Jake-la voz de alis me sacó de mis recuerdos, la voz cantarina de alis, que siempre había sido alegre, dulce, ahora sonaba amarga y con cierto deje de rencor; esperen dijo JAKE

-¿QUÉ? Acabas de decir

-que el chico del que estabas enamorada era o es de Jake

-estás loca alis

-tú le dijiste eso a mi hermano

-JAMAS LE DIJE eso, traté de darle a entender que era a él a quien amaba, además yo nunca di a entender que quisiera a jake como hombre, siempre demostré que lo veía como a un hermano, era a Ed a quien le demostraba lo contrario

-bella no era eso lo que le demostrabas a todo el mundo-dijo alis

-qué quieres decir con eso-de qué estaba hablando, estaba muy confundida

-bella siempre pasabas más tiempo con jake que con Edward-comentó rose que había estada callada todo este tiempo

-eso era porque Ed siempre se alejaba de nosotros-y era cierto no era mi culpa que él siempre se alejara

-porque tú le dabas más atención a jake que a Ed-volvió a comentar rose

-eso no es cierto, pasaba la misma cantidad de tiempo con ambos-no sé por qué decía algo tan absurdo

-así no era como lo veía Ed o los demás-habló de nuevo rose

-es decir que Uds. dos no lo veían de esa manera-esto me estaba cansando, y me sentía muy abrumada por todo esto

-sí bella era así como lo veíamos las dos-siguió hablando rose, alis estaba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, había dejado de llorar, pero sus ojos aún mostraban tristeza

-perfecto, es decir que también se callaron algo así-rose sólo asintió-pero rose tú sabías más que nadie que quien me gustaba era Ed

-bella, a la única que le comentaste algo así, o diste entender que lo amabas era a mí, a nadie más

-porque me daba algo de vergüenza hablarlo con alguien más, además alis y jake eran sus hermanos, Em era mi hermano, y Jas bueno es Jas

-lo hecho, hecho está no se puede dar marcha atrás al pasado, el daño ya está causado y no se puede remediar-esa fue la voz de alis, que se escuchaba apagada

-sí claro y la villana de la película aquí soy yo, gracias en serio

-bella te dijimos esto no por hacerte sentir mal, sino para que sintieras que no confiábamos en ti-rose fue la que habló de nuevo, ya que alis se volvió a encerrar en sus propios pensamientos

-no debieron callarse algo así-me sentía muy mal, para ser sinceros y aunque suene cruel pero no por Edward, sino porque todo el mundo, mejor dicho las personas que amaba y confiaba me hayan ocultado algo así y que me culparan por la partida de Edward.

-bella ya es un tema del pasado-dijo rose

-no para todo el mundo-lo dije mirando hacia alis

-bells para mí eso también es del pasado, no te culpo por nada-su voz sonada dolida, pero sabía que no me había perdonado, ella adorada a sus dos hermanos lo eran todo para ella, y jamás perdonaría a alguien que los hiera

-nadie lo hace-agregó rose

-no fue esa la impresión que me diste ahora alis, sentí que tienes un rencor hacia mí y que me culpas de todo

-no es así, me siento frustrada de que mi hermano y tú no tengan la felicidad que se merecen, la felicidad juntos

-alis por algo pasan las cosas, quizás yo no estaba destinada para él y él para mí

-no lo creo bella, yo siempre he pensado que tú eres la única que puede llegar hacer feliz a mi hermano Edward

-quizás sí, quizás no, pero el destino y la vida nos tiene preparada cosas distintas-en ese momento la única imagen que se me vino a la mente fue la de un chico alto, con cabello negro y ojos azules como el mar

-sigo sin pensar en eso que dijiste bella, pero espero que ambos sean felices juntos o no-comentó alis

Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza y me di media vuelta, tenía que salir de ahí me sentía atrapada justo como ayer, sentía que me asfixiaba, necesitaba aire

-a dónde vas bells-me preguntó rose

-necesito dirigir todo esto-y me marché de ahí, pude escuchar un lo siento por parte de alis, lo ignoré y seguí con mi camino, necesitaba estar sola o eso era lo que yo creía, en realidad necesitaba la compañía de alguien, poder desahogarme de todo lo que sentía ahora, y sólo tenía a alguien en mente, así que fui busca de él; me dirigí hacia su casa, toqué el timbre y esperé para que él saliera, los minutos pasaron y nada, así que me di por vencida, tenía un nudo inmenso en mi garganta y unas ganas enormes de llorar, di media vuelta y entonces sentí como la puerta se abría….


	9. Bajo la lluvia

**Capítulo 8**

**Bajo la lluvia**

Giré sobre mis propios talones deseando poder ver aquellos pares de ojos azules, pero en cambio estos fueron reemplazados por un par de esmeraldas verdes.

-disculpa está ¿Damon?

-no se encuentra, acaba de salir-él me miraba intensamente

-oh, y no sabes cómo a qué hora regresa

-no, lo sé a veces tarde mucho

-¿tarde mucho?

-en cenar

-¿ah?

-cenamos fuera

-y ¿tú?

-ya cené, una comida deliciosa por cierto-me dio una sonrisa algo atemorizante pero al mismo tiempo encantadora, obvio no tanto como las de Damon

-está bien, gracias

-necesitas ¿algo?

-nada en particular

-¿segura?

-sí-sentí que moriría en ese momento, quería, necesitaba la presencia de Damon

-bella estás bien

-sí, bueno me retiro

-espera bella-agarró mi brazo

-¿sí?

-Mmm… es que pareciera que necesitas hablar con alguien

-sí, pero no te preocupes, adiós-él no me soltó, al contrario apretó más su agarre

-sé que nos cocimos hoy, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien aquí estoy yo, puedes confiar en mí

-gracias, pero no te preocupes estoy bien-le di una pequeña y fingida sonrisa, no era esos ojos los que necesita ver ahora eran unos de un profundo azul los que añoraba y deseaba ver

-está bien, aquí estaré por si necesitas de alguien quien te escuche-luego aflojó el agarre y salí de ahí, sintiéndome que caía en un pozo, empecé mi caminar alejándome de aquella casa, miles de lágrimas empezaron a salir por borbotones de mis ojos, tenía la vista algo borrosa pero seguí con mi camino, me interné en el bosque llegando a nuestro sitio, pero el estar ahí me trajo más recuerdos, imágenes dolorosas, fui una tonta por venir justamente aquí, pero era una masoquista así que me quedé en ese sitio, me senté en aquel tronco donde compartí tantas conversaciones sin sentido con Edward y la última que tuve frente a frente y en donde quizás perdí la única oportunidad de decirle mis sentimientos, los cuales ahora eran tan confusos como mis pensamientos, sabía desde ya hace mucho que no lo amaba, y me dije a mi mismo que era una mera ilusión, no lo consideraba mi primer amor, quizás eso era lo que me obligaba a creer para no sufrir y seguir adelante con mi vida, pero ahora me doy cuenta que nunca fue así que siempre lo ame en silencio y que reprimí mis sentimientos hacia él, pero con el tiempo simplemente dejé que esas emociones se fueran apagando o las ahogaba con mis pensamientos, claro está que el dolor de su partida hacía meollo en mi corazón, pero eso es pasado ya que ahora todo era distinto bueno desde que mi mundo se vino abajo cuando mis ojos hicieron contacto con aquellos ojos azules que se robaron hasta mi alma, suena algo cursi y dramático pero así lo siento, por alguna extraña razón no paraba de llorar, era cierto que me dolía lo de Edward pero no tanto como pensé que me dolería, quizás era esa voz acusadora de alis la que me lastimaba ahora, siento que quizás los chicos pensaban que jugaba con Edward y Jake, bueno sería lo que yo pensaría si me pusiera en el lugar de ellos, pero jamás pensé de esa manera, siempre traté de compartir mi tiempo con ambos, bueno no solo con ellos dos sino con todos mis amigos, pero quizás sí pasé más tiempo con jake, una parte de mi cerebro me gritaba NO ES CIERTO, y miles de imágenes y recuerdos invadieron mi mente, en las que aparecía un muy sonriente Edward y una dulce niña que lo miraba con toda la admiración del mundo como si no hubiese nada más en este mundo que aquel niño de tan arrolladora belleza que dejaba sin aliento a cualquiera que se le topara en el camino, pasabas horas hablando con Edward ya sea por teléfono o en persona pero esas imágenes era de cuando estábamos en la escuela, otras muy distintas venía a mi mente de ausencias, llamadas no hechas, mensajes no llegados, noches en espera de una llamada que jamás llegaba, miradas que nunca hicieron contacto, sonrisas no dadas, horas y horas de llanto, esas son las imágenes del Edward que mi mente recordaba ahora, las últimas que tuve de él, no fueron tan gratas que digamos, los últimos años hubo un gran distanciamiento por parte de él, yo sólo lo miraba de lejos, aunque los dos últimos años fueron diferentes las llamadas volvieron, los mensajes, las risas, miradas, todo, pero sentía que siempre faltaba algo, a decir verdad siendo sincera ahora conmigo misma ahora que lo miro desde otro ángulo también sentía que buscaba algo más ahí entre los dos, aunque claro con lo ensimismada que estaba con el amor que le profesaba en secreto a Edward no me dejaba ver más allá de eso, de lo que siempre he deseado en el amor, en ese "algo" que ni yo misma sé que busco, pero que siento que está más allá de mi comprensión y que ahora ya siento que lo hallé y no precisamente en Edward o alguien más, no era en alguien dueño de un par de hermosos ojos azules, cabello negro como la noche, poseedor de una belleza sin igual, sonreí ante aquella verdad, pero mi sonrisa se esfumó al ver un grande pero no tanto roble, un recuerdo invadió mi mente, un "casi beso" se así se lo podría decir, recuerdo que estaba lloviendo y Edward y yo nos subimos a una de sus ramas para refugiarnos de la lluvia, hablamos, reímos, nos jugamos bromas, luego de que la lluvia pasó nos bajamos del árbol claro que como "torpeza" es mi segundo nombre tuve que casi caer, pero Edward supo sostenerte a tiempo y nuestros labios rozaron accidentalmente haciendo que ambos nos pasmáramos de inmediato al mismo tiempo que nos tensábamos, y que intercambiamos miradas y respirábamos el aliento del otro, para luego nos acompañara un sonrojo el cual por cierto en Edward se veía adorable, aquel recuerdo hizo que llorara de nuevo, solo de pensar que hubiese pasado si le hubiese confesado mi amor, estuviéramos juntos ahora, pero y Damon, él hubiese aparecido en nuestras vidas, hubiese dejado a Ed por Damon, no lo creo o bueno no lo sé, pero por algo pasan las cosas ¿no?

No me había percatado de que pequeñas nubes negras habían invadido el cielo el cual amenazaba de que se avecinaba una terrible lluvia, no me importó y seguí en mi asiento contemplaba a la nada, mi mente estaba en blanco ahora, había dejado de llorar pero aún caían pequeñas lágrimas y pequeños sollozos salían de mi pecho, el verdadero dolor que sentía ahora era ese aquel resentimiento que alis tenía hacia mi o que todos e inclusive Esme y Carlisle me pudieran culpar por la partida de Edward, eso era lo que me dolía ahora…mi mente divagó por un rato más haciendo de que no me percatara de la presencia de un familiar ave negro que me observaba intrigado o eso era lo que me parecía

-hola tú de nuevo (haciendo ademán con mi mano) veo que te has vuelto en mi fiel seguidor, si se podría decir… él solo me seguía mirando… sabes acabo de darme cuenta de que jamás me he enamorado hasta ahora, alguna vez pensé que lo estaba pero me equivoqué y si lo estuve no se compara con lo que siento ahora, y sabes que es lo más gracioso de todo que lo acabo de conocer hace poco, pero sólo basto una mirada para que se ganara mi corazón y se robara hasta mi alma… jamás creí en el amor a primera vista, me parecía absurdo y tonto, pero ahora empiezo a creer que es cierto… el ave me seguía observando… sabes otra cosa necesitaba y necesito tanto la compañía de esa persona que es como una necesidad para sobrevivir, pero no la encontré y heme aquí hablando contigo, que por cierto no eres tan mala compañía aunque me gustaría que dijeras algo…

-y qué tal mi compañía-esa voz, era él no podía ser, escuchó todo lo que dijo… mi giré y ahí estaba él en toda su esplendor, me volví a quedar sin aliento y una voz en mi mente me repetía RESPIRA BELLA

-Damon cómo llegaste aquí y desde cuánto estás ahí parado

-mi hermano dijo que me buscabas y recién acabo de llegar-uffff menos mal no escuchó lo que le acababa de confesar a aquella ave, la cual había desaparecido, Damon tenía una mirada algo extraña en sus ojos

-oh, veo

-y para qué me necesitabas-se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado

-en la madrugaba me dijiste que si necesitaba alguien con quien hablar te buscara-él asintió-pues necesitaba a alguien con quien charlar hace un momento acabó de tener una discusión muy fuerte con alis y rose; la novia de mi hermano; y quería hablarlo con alguien

-fue sobre lo mismo que sucedió ayer cuando te encontré sentada en la raíz de ese árbol-asentí-y quieres hablar de eso-volví a asentir-dime qué sucedió

Le conté todo, para explicarle mejor también le conté sobre mi relación con Jake y Edward y el resto de los chicos, también de lo insegura que me sentía muchas veces sobre mi amistad con alis y rose, de cómo muchas veces me sentía menos que ellas, de que muchas veces presentía que me ocultaban cosas, pero que siempre eran paranoias mías nada más, de mi relación con jake y de lo mucho que lo quiero como un hermano, de Edward y de mis sentimientos hacia él-cosa que por un momento vi en su mirada algo así como CELOS, pero puedo estar equivocándome-y de lo que me había dicho ayer y hoy alis y rose.

-ambos no supieron darse a entender con sus sentimientos, los dos fueron muy tímidos o cobardes para afrontar lo que sentían con respecto al otro y dejaron ir la oportunidad de tener algo más que sólo amigos, pero como dijo tú amiga alis lo hecho, hecho está

-eso lo sé, fui una cobarde al no declararle mis sentimientos a Ed pero sabes siempre he dicho de que por algo pasan las cosas, como le dije a alis quizás mi felicidad no sea con él ni la de él conmigo, todo tiene un razón de ser, un por qué y solo es cuestión de tiempo para hallarlo

-veo que entiendes eso pero entonces por qué sigues tan triste

-me duele que alis tenga cierto resentimiento hacia mí por la partida de Ed y temo que todos me culpen por lo mismo

-no lo creo bella, cada quien es responsable de sus actos, y Edward está lo suficientemente crecido como para tomar sus propias decisiones

-sí, pero quizás lo que le dije hice que se acelerara a tomar la decisión de marcharse

-puede que sí tanto que pueda que no, él pudo decidir quedarse y luchar por tú amor, así sea luchando contra tú propio hermano (al decir esto vi como un deje de dolor invadía su rostro, pero luego cambió esa mirada por su habitual sonrisa pícara) además fue un tonto por dejarte ir-me miró directamente a los ojos haciendo que mi corazón latiera desbocado y que sintiera como mis mejillas ardían

-te dije que adoro tú sonrojo-acariciaba mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano derecha enviando descargas a todo mi cuerpo-nos quedamos mirando un rato más hasta que sentí como una gota de lluvia caía sobre mi cabeza, luego dos, tres y más gotas empezaron a caer

-está lloviendo, ven vamos a refugiarnos para no terminar empapados, le dije, pero él no hizo ademán de querer levantarse al contrario me haló hacia él

-¿Damon?-estábamos sentados pero me tenía abrazada, no me sentía incómoda al contrario me sentía a gusto, en paz, completa, como si este fuera mi lugar en el mundo, en medio de sus brazos

-no quiero verte llorar, quiero que siempre me regales una sonrisa-sólo pude asentir

Él se levantó y extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme al hacer contacto nuestras manos miles de descargas eléctricas atravesaron todo mi cuerpo, nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, su mirada era intensa, mis ojos pasaban de su mirada hasta sus labios, todo mi cuerpo deseaba esos labios tan apetecibles, como el manjar más dulce y apetitoso del mundo, involuntariamente me mordí mi labio inferior reteniéndome a no devorarme aquellos labios, algo hizo que la mirada de Damon cambiara súbitamente no sabía identificar aquella mirada, pero hizo que mis mejillas ardieran violentamente

-no puedo resistirlo más-dijo con la voz ronca y entrecortada, no entendía el qué, hasta que acortó la distancia entre nosotros y acercó su rostro hacia el mío, quedándonos a escasos centímetros haciendo que nuestros labios rozaran, sentía su respiración en mi cara, su aliento dulce y con otro olor que no supe identificar hizo que los pocos pensamientos coherentes que habitaban en mi cerebro se volvieran añicos, mi corazón latía aún más veloz sentía que se iba a salir en cualquier momento, el acortó aún más la distancia sentía como si él disfrutaba del momento tanto como yo lo hacía el rozaba nuestras narices haciendo que más descargas atravesaran mi cuerpo, la lluvia aumentó pero eso no nos importó a ninguno de los dos, nuestros labios dejaron de rozarse para luego juntarse y formar un delicado, dulce pero apasionado beso, si esto fuera posible mi corazón aceleró aún más sentía que era como el aletear de un colibrí, Damon atrajo mi cuerpo más hacia él quedando unidos completamente, nuestros cuerpos se complementaban como si fuéramos piezas de rompecabezas, sus manos descansaban en mi cintura mientras que yo posaba mis manos atrás de su cuello cerrándolas y acariciando su cabello, cosa que a él pareció gustarle ya que soltó un pequeño gemido en mi boca haciendo que algo dentro de mí se encendiera, el beso se intensificó aún más, Damon pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo acceso para entrar cosa que accedí gustosa, dentro de mi boca empezó una batalla que ninguno de los dos quería perder, el beso se prolongó lo suficiente como para que mis pulmones demandaran por oxígeno, nos separamos y él juntó nuestras frentes ambos nos mirábamos, una estúpida sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y otra sonrisa apareció en la de él, una la cual no supe identificar al igual que esa extraña sensación que emanaban sus ojos, volvió a darme un rápido beso en los labios, para luego abrazarme

-no sabes cuánto he deseado poder besarte, creo que desde el mismo instante que te apareciste en el umbral de mi puerta, deseé probar aquellos tentadores labios-mi amigo el sonrojo hizo acto de presencia

-pienso lo mismo-pude sentir como su sonrisa se amplió aún más en su rostro y una pequeña risita escapó de sus hermosos labios, haciéndome reír con él

-creo que será mejor que nos marchemos y que tú te cambies de ropa, no quiero que pesques un resfriado

-diría lo mismo para ti

-yo jamás me enfermo-me respondió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-alguna vez te has de ver enfermado

-no, mi salud es de acero

-bueno, si tú lo dices-él me volvió a sonreír, entrelazó nuestras manos haciendo que otra estúpida sonrisa cursara por mi rostro, y al mismo tiempo enviando otra ola de descargas eléctricas a mi cuerpo, pensé por un instante él sentirá lo mismo

- ven vamos a mi casa a que te cambies por una ropa seca y te paso dejando a tú casa

-tengo que ir a ver mis cosas a la casa de rose

-primero te cambias en mi casa y luego pasas a ver tus cosas a su casa o si quieres las voy a ver yo

Lo que menos quería era toparme con alis o con rose

-las podrías ir a ver y me cambio en tú casa

-sí no hay problema ven vamos mientras las voy a ver tomas una ducha caliente y te tomas algo tibio

-gracias por todo

-de nada

Nos encaminamos hacia su casa cogidos de la mano, al llegar a su casa no pude evitar mirar hacia la casa de rose y que mi sonrisa cambiara por una triste

-no te preocupes que todo se arreglará-me animó Damon

-eso espero

Entramos hacia su casa, la cual por cierto era muy hermosa, algo arreglada con objetos antiguos pero con un toque moderno.

-veo que les agarró la lluvia-comentó Stefan que venía bajando de las escaleras

-sí-le contestó Damon de manera cortante y debería decir molesta

-uy pro que genecito hermano-le contestó en un tono medio burlón a Damon, el cual solo le lanzó una mirada furtiva

-ven, sígueme bella por aquí está mi habitación y ahí podrás tomar una ducha, mientras yo te preparo algo tibio para que tomes-sólo asentí, mientras que él me alaba de la mano y me guía escaleras arriba pasando alado de Stefan quien me lanzó una mirada entre divertida y algo más que no sabía que era exactamente

-¿Damon?-quería averiguar qué era lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero me intrigaba saber el por qué de su comportamiento

-sí, bella-su timbre de voz ya había perdido un poco aquel tono de molestia de hace un momento, pero no del todo

-tú y Stefan no se llevan bien

-algo así

-Mmm… si no es mucha la intromisión podría saber ¿por qué?

-es una historia algo larga que espero algún día poder contarte-esto último lo dijo con un deje de tristeza, al parecer le dolía hablar de ese tema

-lo siento si te incomodé

-no te preocupes, y mira esta es mi habitación aquí podrás cambiarte y ducharte

La habitación era espaciosa al igual que el resto de la casa, pero esta habitación tenían su olor, su esencia aspiré aquel atrayente olor e inspeccioné la habitación, tenía una cama grande, una estantería llena de libros, una laptop, dos armarios y una cómoda, pero lo extraño es que no veía algún portarretrato al igual que abajo no vi alguna fotografía o pintura de la familia, o algún indicio de la presencia de sus padres

-¿Damon?

-¿sí?-me respondió mientras buscaba en su cajonera una toalla para secarme

-y tus padres-él dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me dijo

-ellos fallecieron hace mucho tiempo-Shit había metido la pata de nuevo

-yo, lo siento no lo sabía

-no tienes por qué sentirlo eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, no me duele hablar del tema

-oh-

-bueno aquí te dejo la toalla para que te seques, en el baño están las cosas para que te asees, me voy por tus cosas

Algo dentro de mí hizo clic y me dijo detenlo no dejes que vaya por tus cosas

-no vayas

-por qué pasa algo

Recordé la mirada de alis cuando le comenté sobre Damon, y su mirada me decía que no le gustaba hablar mucho sobre que me gustara otro chico, y ahora veo la razón

-no creo que sea lo mejor que alis te vea y te cuestione el por qué vas a ver mis cosas, deja luego voy por ellas

-¿segura?

-sí, lo menos que quiero es un enfrentamiento entre tú y alis

-bueno entonces mira toma esta camisa, estos pantaloncillos que por cierto son nuevos ¿eh?-me miró sonriente, y estos pantalones para que te pongas para que te cambies

-creo que me pondré mi ropa interior, ¿tienes secadora?

-sí

-deja los pongo ahí para que se sequen, por lo menos eso no está tan empapado como para que se demore en secar

-está bien

Bajé y los dejé en la secadora y volví a subir, mientras que Damon bajó a prepararme algo tibio para beber y comer.


End file.
